beaudaddy
by lolliyeol
Summary: [SEQ! tiga, FINAL] Jongin bilang Chanyeol memiliki seorang ayah yang cantik dan memiliki aura untuk memikatnya pada pandangan pertama. Sehun menyetujui namun tidak pada asumsi kedua. Sedangkan Jongdae yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang father-complex. Namun Chanyeol sendiri tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia lebih dari itu. ChanBaek/Baekyeol. YAOI. INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Beau;daddy**

 **Ficlet**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Family – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, YAOI, INCEST, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mati saja!"

Jongin berjalan berlalu lalang seperti setrika yang sedang di gunakan asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya. Bukannya apa, masalahnya adalah sebentar lagi ibunya yang paling cantik (puji Jongin) seKorea Selatan akan datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil laporan nilai-nilai ujian. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang mulai kusut seakan benar-benar akan menggunduli kepalanya.

"Ibumu cantik," Sehun duduk di atas meja dengan mengangkat salah satu kakinya pada meja tersebut, terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang makan di warung makan tegal. Tidak elit sama sekali.

Tentu saja dahi Jongin mengkerut. "Tidakkah kau menggelikan?" Ia ikutan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan tak lupa juga mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Kepalannya tangannya itu sudah terlanjur tidak tahan untuk menjitak Oh Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya cantik, ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan seratus pujian untuk ibunya agar wanita tersebut tidak datang ke sekolah dan mengambil rapotnya. Hah, dasar penjilat. "Film-film pornoku akan dimusnahkan semua jika ibu tahu rata-rata nilaiku jongkok!"

" _Asshole_ , Jong!" Sekarang Jongdae yang menjitak kepala Jongin dengan tidak berperasaan. Tidakkah ada hal lain yang bisa anak itu pikirkan selain hal-hal berbau mesum? Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia memainkan bola pingpong yang dari tadi berada genggamannya, "Kau'kan bisa membeli atau mendownloadnya lagi," Kemudian bola pingpong itu terlempar tepat ke arah kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin mengaduh dengan berlebihan, padahal hanya sebuah bola pingpong. "Tidak bisa! Aku bahkan belum mengajak Kyungsoo untuk nonton bareng."

Silakan lihat, sekarang Jongdae sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan kursi kepada Jongin. " _Holly-shit,_ Jongin. Pikiranmu tidak pernah lurus!" Sehun sudah menyingkir terlebih dahulu tentu saja, mana mau ia ikut terkena imbas karena Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah berjongkok di bawah meja, menghindari Jongdae kalau-kalau pemuda itu benar-benar akan melemparnya dengan kursi.

"Chanyeol?"

Keempat anak di situpun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati seorang pria yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Pria tersebut mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna biru langit dan celana hitam. Chanyeol menghampiri, tersenyum lebar ketika si pendek membenahi dasi Chanyeol yang sudah jauh dari kondisi rapih. "Kau ini sudah besar, lalu kenapa masih saja meninggalkan noda di seragam sekolah?" Tanya pria itu mengusap kemeja Chanyeol, seakan-akan ia dapat membersihkannya saat itu juga.

Dengan tetap melebarkan senyum ala bintang pasta gigi, Chanyeol menjawab, "Karena itulah aku memilikimu untuk membersihkannya,"

 _Dia_ tersenyum, wajahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Baiklah, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan laporanmu?"

"Temui guru Lu, ayah."

Tidak salah lagi— _dia_ adalah orang tua tunggal dari Chanyeol, sebut saja Byun Baekhyun.

.

Akhirnya Jongin berkedip setelah Byun Baekhyun pamit undur diri kepada mereka untuk mengambil rapot milik Chanyeol. "Tidakkah dia sangat mengagumkan?" Katanya dengan sangat lantang. Ekor matanya benar-benar mengikuti hingga Baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun sangat sensual dengan bibir merah muda alaminya, pinggulnya memiliki lekukan tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Hidungnya mungil dan senyumnya renyah seperti wafer _tango_.

Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, Kim Jongin ini adalah penggemar nomor satu ayah Chanyeol (walaupun itu hanya ultimatumnya).

"Liurmu hampir menetes, tuh. Menggelikan. Masa mau embat ayah teman sendiri" Sehun menajamkan lidahnya untuk menyinggung Jongin yang pada dasarnya tidak akan tersinggung. Hati dia terbuat dari biji baja, sih. "Bukankah seseorang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ibuku cantik?" Balas Jongin menyindir Sehun. Ia melirik manusia albino disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menatap ibumu seperti seorang maniak".

Perhatian ketiganya teralihkan begitu mendengar suara kursi yang terhempas ke lantai. "Aku tidak sengaja," Jelas Chanyeol, ia baru saja berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat kursi yang semula didudukinya jatuh. "Tapi bukankah lebih asik kalau kita tidak membicarakan ayahku?"

Senyuman licik terukir jelas pada wajah Jongdae, bagaimanapun akting Chanyeol terlalu amatir dimatanya. _Dasar father-complex_ , Jongdae membatin.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan anak yang nakal— dan juga anak yang baik, ia juga bukan anak yang bodoh. Chanyeol hanyalan seorang anak dengan kecerdasan pas-pasan, dan beruntungnya ia memiliki modal tampang yang lumayan. Lumayan untuk memikat hati Vanessa, gadis blasteran yang menjadi tetangganya. Tapi jangankan menanggapi, memikirkannya'pun Chanyeol ogah.

Tidak banyak hal yang begitu ia pedulikan di dunia ini. Ia tidak perduli bila Jongin akan merengek pada ibunya karena film-film dewasanya dimusnahkan semua, ia tidak perduli apabila pernyataan cinta Oh Sehun akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gurunya; Luhan, dan ia juga tidak perduli jika _manga-manga_ milik Jongdae robek karena di gigit oleh _Bulldog_ yang dipelihara oleh pemuda berwajah kotak tersebut. Memikirkannya'pun Chanyeol tidak pernah.

Yang Chanyeol tahu dari hidup ini ya hanya menjalankannya saja. Ia bukan tipikal anak yang akan menangis ketika sepatunya menginjak permen karet. Yang ia akan lakukan adalah membersihkan sepatunya dari permen karet tersebut. Ketika seorang anak merampas mainan _gundam_ kesukaannya, maka Chanyeol akan merebutnya kembali. Dan ketika teman-teman SMP-nya mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki ibu, maka Chanyeol hanya berpikir; _ibu bukan milikku, lantas mengapa aku harus bersedih?_ Menangis itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan?

Chanyeol bukan anak manja seperti Kyungsoo yang harus di cium pipinya setiap pagi oleh sang ibu— diusianya yang menginjak 17! Bayangkan, _gebetan_ Jongin itu super sekali, kan? Chanyeol sendiri hanya memaklumkan teman-temannya yang dengan tidak sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan; _mana ibumu?_ di setiap pengambilan raport. Maka ia akan dengan bangga mengatakan; _Ayahku akan mengambilkannya!_

Dalam hidup ini hanya ada satu orang yang menurutnya sangat berharga; Byun Baekhyun. Orang tua tunggal yang membesarkannya hingga setinggi ini tidak kenal lelah membanting-tulang untuknya. Baekhyun merupakan pemilik kedai makanan dan cukup ramai palanggan hingga mereka hidup dengan tidak kekurangan. Bahkan ditengah-tengah kesibukannya mengurus kedainya, Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri membuatkan bekal untuk putra semata wayangnya. Jika satu orang tua saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa cukup, mengapa ia harus memiliki dua?

Pernah sekali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol ingin menangis, ia menekan egonya dengan menahan habis-habisan agar bulir air matanya tidak keluar. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun silam. Ketika Baekhyun melepaskannya untuk mencari siapa ibunya. Tapi, saat itu, dengan mata yang memerah, emosinya mendidih, Chanyeol menuduh Baekhyun bahwa pria itu memang tidak menginginkannya di dunia ini.

' _Aku hanya tidak ingin menjauhkanmu dari ibumu,'_ Dan kemudian diakhiri dengan tangisan Baekhyun yang meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol.

Semua ini bermula dari malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang pulang pada tengah malam. Ia sedikit heran mengapa ayahnya pulang dengan kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja, pakaiannya kusut dan Chanyeol dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar. Ia bertanya, tetapi Baekhyun hanya meracau dan berkata dengan nada frustasi; _Mengapa harus kau, Chanyeol, sayangku?_ — Tentu saja hal itu membuat tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Chanyeol. Tapi alih-alih bertanya, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk merengkuh sang ayah ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa Baekhyun memberikan sebuah penjelasan kepadanya, Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya berada dalam tekanan.

Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tahu adalah sosok ayah yang paling sempurna, dengan segala _ketidakseriusan_ pria itu mampu membuat Chanyeol menjadi anak yang tegar. Baekhyun mampu melunakkan Chanyeol yang seperti batu sekalipun. Ia akan menceritakan sebuah lelucon apabila Chanyeol sedang kesal hingga rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang. Tapi, malam itu, saat Chanyeol masih memeluk erat ayahnya, ia tersentak karena Baekhyun menggigit telinganya.

Dan dengan mengikuti nalurinya sebagai laki-laki yang memasuki masa pubertas, mereka berakhir di atas tempat tidur.

Keesokkan paginya Baekhyun tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan putra semata wayangnya itu sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Itu salah, jelas sangat salah. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencari ibunya.

Menurut Chanyeol, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia bukanlah anak hasil dari pernikahan yang sah. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya itu meniduri seorang gadis dan membuatnya hamil ketika berusia 15. Ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun membawa diam-diam Chanyeol dari ibunya karena kedua orang tua ibu Chanyeol -kakek dan nenek Chanyeol- tidak merestui Baekhyun untuk bertanggung jawab dan tidak memperkenankan Baekhyun untuk merawat anaknya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, ia bahkan mengabaikan bahwa ia dilahirkan tanpa cinta. Baekhyun dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia dan ibu Chanyeol hanyalah seorang kenalan di sebuah café. Ia tidak perduli, yang ia tahu bahwa ia hidup sekarang, dan memiliki seorang ayah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan siapa nama ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

Ayah saja sudah cukup, menurutnya.

Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin membingungkan. Perlakuan Baekhyun memang tidak berubah semenjak _insiden_ di hari itu. Tapi siapa sangka, Chanyeol, dengan mulut lancangnya, berkata; _ayah, aku tidak masalah menjadi partner seksmu jika kau memang membutuhkannya. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia_. Bukankah itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti ayah yang paling brengsek di dunia?

Gilanya, _Baekhyun menyetujuinya_. Mungkinkah logikanya sudah membeku begitu saja?

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk Chanyeol. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Seks bagi mereka adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa, sekarang ini. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sukarela, bagaimanapun ia adalah remaja dan pada saat ini hormon testosteronnya sedang meluap-luap. Ia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya lubang senggama milik ayahnya itu.

Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang hangat, Chanyeol bahkan sudah meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Wajahnya indah tidak bercela, ia menyimpulkan siapapun yang berada di dekat Baekhyun, pasti akan merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat seperti _Aprodite_. Ia sangat menyukai bibir _cherry_ milik ayahnya, bagaimana Baekhyun dengan khas bersuara untuknya; desahan yang sangat sensual. Jemari Baekhyun yang senang sekali menjambak rambutnya, dan dengan lihainya tangan tersebut bermain dengan kemaluan Chanyeol, membuat pandangan Chanyeol mengabur merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak dapat di definisikan.

Ataupun saat Chanyeol membiarkan lidah Baekhyun bermain-main kejantanannya, merasakan benar-benar bagaimana basahnya mulut Baekhyun; membuatnya meleguh. Chanyeol juga sangat menyukai perpotongan leher dan bahu sang ayah. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah pria berusia 33, Chanyeol dapat memahami dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya itu gemar menggunakan wewangian berbau _berry_ ; dan sekarang sudah menjadi favorit Chanyeol. Semua perlakuan pada ayahnya Chanyeol lakukan dengan penuh perasaan. Dan Chanyeol tahu, bahwa ia sangat mengasihi Baekhyun.

Juga mencintainya _, lebih dari apapun._

 _Cinta_ itu— bukan sekedar cinta dari anak kepada ayahnya.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

 _Mengapa harus kau, Chanyeol, sayangku? Mengapa aku mencintaimu?_ — **Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Unbetaed, maaf kalau ada typo.

Honestly ini fiksi yang tiba-tiba aku buat setelah tadi aku _rewatching_ Kirepapa OVA 1, hehe. But I swear, storyline fiksi ini beda jauh sama anime itu~ kalo di sana pairingnya bukan FatherXSon tapi FatherXSon'sfriend.

Jadi, gimana? Amburadul? Iya lols

 **Review as respect** —

Thankyou guys!


	2. Sekuel satu

**Beau;daddy [[ SEQ ]]**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

 **Romance, Family, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves,** **and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, YAOI, INCEST, OOC**

.

.

.

Selamat pagi,

Pagi hari ini di awali Baekhyun dengan menyibukkan diri di dalam dapur. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan dua lapis kaus berlengan panjang dan _sweater_ berwarna biru. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah meja di dapurnya. Tubuhnya hangat karena energi panas yang berasal dari kompor. Baekhyun mendekat, ia membuka tutup _dolsot_ untuk memastikan apakah masakannya telah matang.

Daging ayam itu memutih secara sempurna, Baekhyun mematikan api begitu ia tahu bahwa itu sudah matang. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk berukuran super besar dan memindahkan seekor ayam utuh masakannya. _Samgyetang_ ; sup ayam ginseng yang biasanya menjadi santapan saat musim panas.

Dengan perlahan ia menuangkan kuah kaldu ke dalam mangkuk hingga tak bersisa. Baekhyun jelas tahu, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan januari, ia bahkan baru melewatkan empat belas hari dari tahun baru. Yang artinya; salju masih setia menutup atap rumah mereka.

"Chanyeol!" Sang ayah berteriak memanggil putranya, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil membawa _samgyetang_ buatanya.

Tak sampai tiga menit yang merasa dipanggil sudah datang dan menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di meja makan. Mengambil segelas air mineral dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan memasukkan sepotong bagian ayam untuk Chanyeol, "Makanlah selagi panas," lalu menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, yah!" Chanyeol berseru dan menerima mangkuk tersebut. ia pikir ayahnya itu tidak akan mengikuti permintaannya semalam untuk menyantap _samgyetang_. Tapi siapa sangka, ujarannya yang berbunyi; ' _itukan hanya tradisi, berbeda dari yang biasanya tidak akan merugikan siapapun, kan_ ' dapat membuat sang ayah menarik bantahannya mengenai memakan _samgyetang_ di musim dingin.

Chanyeol menghirup sendoknya dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Aroma jahe dan ginseng yang kuat menyeruak rongga hidungnya, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana hangat yang menjalar tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya dalam jeda waktu yang sama. Hangat yang ia rasakan semakin sempurna tatkala kakinya menapaki _ondol_ yang sudah diaktifkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sembari memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu jelas bahwa putranya itu sedang dalam masa liburan yang panjang, maka dari itu ia akan memastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan menikmati liburannya dan tidak hanya bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Bermain ski, Jongdae baru saja menghubungiku. Ayah, ikut'yuk?".

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat namun ia tidak menemukan satupun temannya di sana. Ini sudah jam sebelas lebih sepuluh, yang artinya ia sudah menunggu selama 17 menit. Kepulan udara tebal terhempas dari rongga mulut, ia menggosokkan tangannya yang semakin terasa dingin; padahal ia sudah mengenakan sarung tangan. Chanyeol mendengus, seharusnya ia tidak berangkat secepat ini karena bagaimanapun teman-teman ingusannya itu adalah raja _karet_ di kelas.

Dasar berandal sialan.

Sebenarnya juga Chanyeol ogah datang ke sini. Menikmati liburannya dengan berdiam dalam rumah dan membantu ayah dikedai akan lebih menyenangkan, menurutnya. Tapi itu semua di hancurkan Jongdae yang berkata; _kau yakin akan melewatkan aksi baku tembak Oh Sehun kepada guru Lu?_ ; dan akhirnya Chanyeol setuju untuk ikut.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

 _Yo, Bro!_

 _Kemana saja kau tadi?_

Pesan yang masuk tersebut membuat ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Jongin menyapanya dengan gaya yang sok keren. Kemudian Chanyeol mendengus, tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memberikan pesan balasan. Salah sendiri _mereka_ mengundurkan waktu bertemu hanya karena cuaca-yang-terlalu-dingin-dan-Kyungsoo-tidak-tahan-karenanya. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada ditempat sedari tadi?

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan ia tidak mau kembali.

Aduh, Chanyeol sendiri sering berpikir; bisa-bisanya Jongin betah memiliki gebetan macam Kyungsoo. Kalau itu Chanyeol, sih, mungkin ia sudah melempar Kyungsoo ke keranjang bola basket dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua pemikiran Chanyeol yang ia lontarkan kepada Jongin di balas dengan cengiran Jongin sambil berkata ' _Hehe, namanya juga_ _ **cinta**_ '. Baiklah, Chanyeol kalah kalau begitu. Ia mampu berkata apa lagi?

 _Kau melewatkan si kikuk Oh Sehun yang mencium guru Lu di tengah-tengah dinginnya salju._

 _Oh Tuhan, ini seperti telenovela._

 _Aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo._

Demi apa, deh, belum apa-apa Jongin sudah membanjirinya dengan pesan ini-itu.

 _Chan, Chanyeol?_

 _Kau masih hidup?_

Kadang Chanyeol juga berpikir mengapa ia tahan memiliki teman semacam Jongin. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu yang menginformasikan bahwa ia sedang berada di kedai ayahnya.

Kemudian Jongin berjanji bahwa ia akan sampai sana kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Penggemar itu sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan idolanya.

.

"Terimakasih, paman!"

Seruan pemuda berkulit tan itu mendominasi untuk beberapa detik. Jongin mengambil sumpitnya, menatap Baekhyun takjub kemudian mengapitkan sumpitnya pada daging asap yang baru saja disajikan.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah, senang karena Chanyeol membawa temannya ke kedai. Yang artinya; Chanyeol tidak akan menghabiskan hari ini seorang diri.

"Nikmatilah, sayang. Beritahu Chanyeol jika kau ingin porsi lebih." Katanya, melirik Chanyeol yang tengah merotasikan bola matanya, Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi sang anak sekilas, lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Bukankah ide yang bagus kalau kita bertukar orang tua saja?"

Jongin meracau, yang tentunya dibalas dengan tatapan Chanyeol; sangat malas menanggapinya. Tapi, serius, deh. Baekhyun— Ayah Chanyeol, menurut Jongin ia tidak ada duanya. Sudah manis, imut, pandai memasak, ramah, dan perhatian; apakah ini _pacar-able_ sekali? Oops, _parent-able_ banget, maksudnya.

"Selamat datang!" Baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin dapat mendengar teriakan karyawan Baekhyun begitu seseorang memasuki kedai. Seorang pria, dengan mengenakan setelan formal dan gaya rambut yang _klimis._ Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan rambut legamnya.

Jongin yang memang sedang duduk menghadap ke arah pintu masuk tentunya dapat melihat jelas bagaimana rupa si pria. Ia berdecak kagum, gayanya yang dewasa membawa pikiran Jongin mengenai Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, laki-laki _tan_ ini sering membayangkan bahwa di masa depan kelak, ia akan berpenampilan seperti pria itu, mengenakan kemeja berserta jasnya. Lelah karena bekerja dan ia akan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah menantinya di rumah. Tersenyum hanya kepadanya, menikmati makan malam bersama, memadu kasih, hingga membuat malam menjadi erotis. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan mengenai khayalan Jongin. Yang jelas, Pria itu berjalan melewati Jongin dan memilih meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang ingin ada pesan, Tuan?" Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan si pelayan dengan senyuman ringan seraya berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki janji.

Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sekedar memberikan salam. Mereka berbicara, obsidian Baekhyun kerap menyipit diiringi dengan senyuman yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

Chanyeol? Tentu saja ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya. Ia sangat penasaran, sebenarnya. Mata besarnya tanpa sadar melirik ke meja ayahnya dengan intens, sehingga Jongin juga ikut-ikutan menoleh dan memerhatikan Baekhyun.

"Wah, seleranya paman boleh juga, ya" si kulit eksotis itu membuka suara, ia mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Kalau begini ceritanya, sih, aku kalah telak" lalu melemparkan sebuah gurauan kepada Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, ge.."

...

"Hanya mengenai pekerjaan, ia memesan beberapa jenis makanan."

...

"Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang baik,"

...

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, ge. Chanyeol adalah prioritasku, kau ingat itu?"

...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terimakasih, ge. Ku tutup, ya? Bye."

Sambungan terputus, Baekhyun tersenyum kilas mengingat bagaimana Yixing, saudara jauhnya yang berusaha mengenalkannya kepada seorang pria bernama Joonmyeon. Baekhyun sangat sadar bahwa Yixing jelas-jelas sedang menjadi mak comblang –berusaha menjodohkan- dirinya dengan Joonmyeon, pria yang kemarin mendatangi kedainya.

Yixing bilang, Joonmyeon adalah tipikal yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon adalah atasan _plus_ teman akrabnya. Baekhyun hanya percaya saja, dan mengingat bagaimana kemarin ia berbicara dengan Joonmyeon, sepertinya pria tersebut memang cukup menarik.

 _Pikirkan baik-baik, oke? Aku bahkan sempat terpesona karenanya, Baek. Sayang sekali waktu itu aku sudah bertemu lebih dahulu dengan Yifan. Kkkk~_

Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Yixing membuat ponsel Baekhyun bergetar beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia kembali tersenyum begitu membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan saudaranya.

"Ayah?"

Suara Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk segera menuju ruang tengah. Chanyeol disana, meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi dan tengah melepas sepatu. Hari ini Baekhyun pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, ia menitipkan kedai kepada Minseok, karyawan kepercayaannya. Ia— Baekhyun hanya ingin menyambut Chanyeol di awal semester sekolah.

"Apakah kau lapar?" Baekhyun bertanya dan melenggang menuju meja makan, yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Putra semata wayangnya itu melahap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Baekhyun tersenyum, memerhatikan bagaimana suap demi suap sendok yang masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. "Katakan berapa usiamu sekarang, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Delapan belas?" Sang anak menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mangkuk makannya.

Oh, benar saja. Lihat Chanyeol sekarang. Garis-garis wajahnya sudah mulai tegas, rahang yang terlihat kokoh, tubuh yang semampai, bahkan anak itu sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Chanyeol tumbuh dengan cepat, Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia benar-benar memerhatikan Chanyeol seperti sekarang. Dan Baekhyun juga menyadari akan satu hal; bahwa Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai sebelah pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau sudah besar, ya". Katanya tersenyum bahagia.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, ia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan semacam ini dari ayahnya. Dalam, dengan menilik kedalam obsidian sang ayah, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa itu adalah makna yang sebenarnya. Lalu ia menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, tersenyum kering lalu membalas, "Kau yang membesarkanku, ingat?"

Segera mungkin Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya. Itu muncul kembali. Perasaan dimana ketika ia sedang dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Hanya berdua seakan mereka memiliki privasi. Ia merasakan sistem tubuhnya diluar dari kebiasaan. Nadinya berdenyut kencang, desiran darah yang mengalir lebih cepat, serta debaran yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun sadari bahwa itu adalah apa.

"Tentu saja aku ingat,"

Dan Baekhyun benci ini.

.

.

Semuanya berasal dari hari itu. Chanyeol masih berumur 16 dan Baekhyun tetap menganggap dia sebagai anak laki-laki kecilnya, walau pada kenyataannya tinggi Chanyeol sudah mulai membalap sang ayah. Anak itu gemar bereceloteh, apapun, entah mengenai _video game_ keluaran terbaru hingga percobaan memasaknya yang gagal total (Chanyeol ingin meneruskan usaha kuliner Baekhyun, katanya).

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara kehidupan sekolanya. Dalam artian; gurunya, pelajarannya, bahkan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya Baekhyun sempat khawatir, apakah putranya memiliki masalah dalam kehidupan sosial di sekolah. Namun itu semua terbantahkan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memiliki beberapa teman akrab, ternyata. Dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai sekolah, putra semata wayangnya itu dengan santai menjawab; _aku hanya tidak terlalu perduli_.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah harta paling berharga miliknya. Dulu Baekhyun bahkan rela menjadi gelandangan demi menjaga anak itu. Bagaimana ia menahan untuk tidak makan seharian karena uang yang dimilikinya hanya cukup untuk membelikan anaknya susu. Bagaimana ia di cemooh tetangga barunya karena membawa seorang anak, tanpa memiliki istri. Mereka berkata; _Hey, apakah istrinya seorang wanita panggilan?_ , atau _Apakah dia menculik anak orang lain?_ Tapi tak apa, ia menelan semua itu bulat-bulat demi anaknya.

Baekhyun kabur dari rumah, omong-omong. Ia merasa tidak memiliki muka karena telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya. Dalam artian; ia telah menghamili seorang gadis. Namun setelah ia merintis usaha kuliner dan hidupnya telah layak, Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menemui keluarganya di desa, meminta maaf untuk segalanya.

Suatu hari ia mendapati sebuah ketukan di pintu rumahnya, seorang gadis berparas cantik yang menundukkan kepalanya sempurna. Itu adalah teman Chanyeol; berkata bahwa mereka akan melakukan tugas kelompok bersama. _Irene_ , Baekhyun dapat mengingat dengan jelas siapa nama gadis tersebut. Karena beberapa hari setelahnya ia mendengar Jongdae yang dengan lantang mengolok Chanyeol dengan sebutan Irene.

.

Dan Baekhyun merasa hal itu mengganggunya.

.

 _Mungkinkah anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa?_

Atau, _apakah Chanyeol akan terlibat pergaulan bebas?_

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan mengajak Minseok keluar. Mereka mengunjungi sebuah kelab untuk mencicipi beberapa tegukan.

"Haha, kau terlalu khawatir, ya, Baek?" Itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Minseok begitu Baekhyun menceritakan mengenai Chanyeol.

"Kau melihat bagaimana dia tumbuh, dan kau masih menganggap bahwa dia adalah bayi kecilmu,"

"Tapi, bung.." Minseok melanjutkan, "Bagaimanapun dia sudah remaja. Dia sudah pubertas, hey. Jadi wajar saja jika ia sudah tertarik dengan seseorang".

Minseok mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk dengan perlahan. "Dan menurutku jika kau sedikit khawatir itu adalah hal yang wajar," katanya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Asal kau tidak berlebihan saja"

Dan dari semua yang diucapkan oleh Minseok, hal terakhirlah yang membuat Baekhyun sungguh lega. Minseok benar, untuk apa ia begitu khawatir mengenai ini?

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hyung" Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kesadaran Minseok sepertinya sudah separuh menghilang, alkohol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sudah mulai bekerja, ia bahkan ingin membuat pola 'peace' pada jarinya dengan mengacungkan 3 jari.

"Kau akan sangat senang apabila Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman, kan?" Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Kau akan senang apabila Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya, kan?" Lalu Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau juga tidak perduli apakah temannya laki-laki atau perempuan, kan? Asalkan Chanyeol menikmatinya" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau akan turut bahagia apabila Chanyeol menaruh hati pada salah seorang temannya, bukan?"

"Itulah yang namanya orang tua, sayang." Minseok berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, seperti idiot. Setelahnya ia segera menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja bar.

Tapi, mengapa Baekhyun merasa ingin mengatakan tidak?

"Kecuali kau tidak," Tiba-tiba saja Minseok menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya, tepat di depan muka Baekhyun "Mungkin kau menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar anak? Haha, yang benar saja. Itu melanggar hukum namanya" Ucap Minseok sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menenggak alkohol di depannya dengan buru-buru.

Jadi, apakah Baekhyun ini benar-benar masih waras?

 _Ia sungguh tidak rela._

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

"Mencari siapa?"

Itulah yang pertama dikatakan Chanyeol begitu ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Itu hanya basa-basi, sebenarnya. Rumah itu hanya ditempati oleh ia dan ayahnya, dan Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak mengenal orang ini. Tapi, sepertinya wajah paman ini begitu familiar untuk Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau jawaban, yang jelas Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan isyarat kepada paman tersebut untuk menunggu sejenak.

Ia mencari Baekhyun dan menemukan sang ayah di dalam kamar, memberitahu bahwa seseorang telah menunggunya diluar.

"Joonmyeon-ssi?" Tepat setelah ayahnya menyapa paman tersebut, Chanyeol telah mengingat. Ia adalah paman yang tempo lalu berbicara dengan sang ayah di kedai.

Mereka sudah berada di ruang yang berfungsi untuk menerima tamu, Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang tergeletak tidak begitu jauh dari situ dan duduk dimanapun ia mau. Ia menyetel gitarnya, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya dan memetik itu seolah sedang menguji apakah nadanya sudah pas.

"Maaf karena sebelumnya tidak memberimu kabar terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mendapatkan alamat rumahmu dari Yixing". Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memang sengaja karena ia memang bertujuan untuk mencuri dengar.

Dengan mendengar suaranya saja Chanyeol dapat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sekarang sedang tertawa perlahan, ciri khas sang ayah untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung.

"Beberapa rekan kerjaku menyukai makananmu," Paman itu kembali berbicara, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dewasa walaupun suaranya tidak begitu berat. "Dan mereka berharap untuk mencoba jenis yang lain. Mungkin saja mereka tertarik untuk menggunakan jasa serta produkmu dalam acara-acara mereka." Imbuhnya menutup kalimat.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas hal-hal yang disampaikan Joonmyeon. Ia senang, tentu saja. Kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritasnya dalam bekerja.

Maka Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang anak yang sepertinya sedang fokus dengan gitarnya, "Chanyeol, ayah pergi ke kedai sebentar, oke?" Tersenyum manis lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bersedekap di depan dada dan ia menatap mobil hitam paman tersebut hingga itu benar-benar menghilang.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol kurang menyukai paman tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati anaknya sedang tertidur di sofa. Ia duduk di dekat Chanyeol, menilik bagaimana wajah itu benar-benar tenang.

Haruskah Baekhyun berteriak kalau ia benar-benar menyayangi anak itu?

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya yang memang pada awalnya sudah berada berdekatan dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Ayah?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika ia membuka maniknya, lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh sebelah pipinya. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyanya seraya melirik jarum jam yang menunjuk angka sembilan. Bahkan hari sudah gelap.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, merasa bodoh karena telah melupakan jam makan malam. _Anak itu pasti sudah lapar_ , pikirnya. Lalu Baekhyun beranjak untuk membuat makanan ke dapur.

"Aku sudah makan," Seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan sang ayah, Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun dengan menahan lengan Baekhyun. Ia menatap ayahnya lekat, memuja seakan ia sedang menatap pada simbol kecantikan.

"Kenapa terlalu dekat?" Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali bersuara, ia sudah duduk dan tetap memainkan jemari ayahnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan anaknya. "Kita memang selalu dekat, Chanyeol." Tuturnya perlahan.

"Kau dengan paman itu," Chanyeol mengklarifikasi hal yang sepertinya sudah disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka."

Dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

 _Baekhyun, aku Jongsuk. apa kabar?_

 _Apa kau mengingat Tuan Park? Ayah dari Park Taeyeon._

 _Ku dengar beliau tengah sakit dan sering bergumam mengenai cucu pertamanya._

 _Ehm,_

 _Dan mereka sekarang sedang mencarimu._

 _Jadi, Baek. Apakah kau bisa mengantarkan anakmu kepada beliau?_

 _Jangan khawatir, mungkin hanya untuk sementara waktu._

.

.

"Aku tidak mau,"

Chanyeol menolak keras ketika Baekhyun menyampaikan mengenai keadaan kakek kandungnya, untuk apa ia harus bersikap sok perduli dan sok baik kepada orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal? Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi angkuh, meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia benar-benar tidak ingin ke sana.

"Kalau itu masalah sekolahmu, aku akan mengurusnya, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun tenang, ia sudah memikirkan untuk mengajukan izin ke sekolah Chanyeol selama beberapa hari.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak mau?"

Lalu Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamar, menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun menghela napas perlahan, ia mengerti benar perihal watak anaknya yang cukup keras semacam itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, memangnya apa sulitnya, sih, hanya bertemu dengan kakek dari pihak ibu kandungnya.

"Chanyeol?" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar sang anak, bermaksud untuk membujuk Chanyeol.

"Mengapa aku harus perduli? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya." Chanyeol berteriak, ia enggan untuk membukakan pintu.

Telinganya mendengar suara ponsel sang ayah, lalu perlahan langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jauh.

Chanyeol membuka pintu, membiarkan sebuah celah kecil menjadi sarana untuknya mencuri dengar. "Ya, Joonmyeon-ssi?" Dengarnya samar-samar.

Lalu pintu itu kembali menutup.

 _Sialan_ , batinnya.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedikit berbeda. Anak itu bersikap tidak seperti biasanya dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain gitar di dalam kamar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol masih marah karena Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menjenguk sang kakek. Namun seingatnya Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu kembali.

Bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan pesan permintaan maaf untuk Jongsuk karena tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Tuan Park untuk waktu dekat-dekat ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Baekhyun." Joonmyeon datang setelah tadi ia pamit untuk ke toilet. Ia telah menghilangkan panggilan formalnya karena Baekhyun memintanya demikian. Agar tidak terlalu canggung, katanya.

Namun karena ia melihat Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya, akhirnya Joonmyeon mengibaskan jemarinya tepat di hadapan pria yang lebih muda tersebut.

"Oh," Baekhyun tersentak, lalu ia tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan aku," Imbuhnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kafe, Joonmyeon mengajaknya keluar dan Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam aktivitas yang padat.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya berhati-hati, "Kau bisa bercerita padaku, kalau kau bersedia," Ia berujar dengan sangat sopan.

Baekhyun mengambil cangkir yang berisi campuran teh dan jeruk lemon. Hangat, lalu ia menyesap cangkir itu perlahan. "Bukan hal besar, hanya saja anakku terlihat lebih pendiam belakangan ini."

Cangkir berisi kopi yang semula berada di atas meja telah menggantung pada buku-buku jari Joonmyeon, "Apakah kau sudah bertanya padanya?" ia bertanya yang kemudian memperoleh jawaban berupa gelengan kepala dari yang lebih muda.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan sekolahnya," Kata Baekhyun berasumsi.

" _Well_ , kau harus menyanyakannya kalau begitu. Omong-omong tentang anakmu," Kalimat itu tergantung, seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan beberapa makanan ringan untuk meja mereka. Pelayan itu tersenyum ringan lalu meninggalkan mereka kembali berdua. "Apakah ia selalu bersikap antipati terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya?"

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, sedangkan Joonmyeon berdeham di kursinya. "Aku selalu merasa ia kurang menyukaiku."

Kekehan halus tersebut berasal dari Baekhyun, ia mengibaskan jemarinya seolah mengatakan bahwa itu tidaklah benar, "Dia sebenarnya anak yang cukup ramah," Pujinya.

Tidak lama setelahnya tiba-tiba saja Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

 _Berikan alamat kakek padaku, Ayah._

 _Lusa aku akan menemuinya._

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

 **Picture Received**

 _Lihat! Aku menemukan ayahmu sedang hang-out dengan paman yang waktu itu_

Jongin

.

.

 **ToBeContinued...**

.

.

Hi guys! Akhirnya aku membuat sekuel dari Beau;Daddy. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku bikin paragraf awalnya, tapi akhirnya baru bisa dipost sekarang.

Sorry kalau di part ini Chanbaek moment nya masih gak greget (Aku berusaha buat bikin plot senatural mungkin tapi gatau kalau jatuhnya malah lebay atau apa wkwkw). Dan aku harap aku bisa membayar itu di part selanjutnya kekeke~~~~~

Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah fav/follow story ini.

Dan thanks juga buat kalian yang sudah bersedia review pada ficlet sebelumnya serta req sequel untuk fiksi ini;

laxyovrds; socloverqua; baeksootao; realcb614; chanhbaekh; Puterrizme; Bumbu-cimol; Cbisreal; wu zimeii; kyoiscb; yoyoyo man; byobek; VampireDPS; pcy25; kukk; Guest; septianaditya1997; Flowerinyou; Cactus93; ; RDRD ChanBaek; ; chan banana; ; hanbaek1992; maknaehehso; V3 pitchezta; Bunnie B; Siti409; potatochanbaek; inibaek; Honeybbh; allen1004; baekhyunnnchanyeolON; parkhyobin21; munakyumin137; cntyathalia; ParkJitta ; FabsLzeerou; Kim Sohyun; 00.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review as Respect :)**

Thankyou guys!


	3. Sekuel dua

Hari telah malam, rembulan mencuat keluar dari balik _cirrostratus_ yang kini telah sempurna membentuk lingkaran, memenjarakan bulan untuk berada pada daerah teritorialnya. Sepeda berwarna putih dituntun oleh sang pemilik, memilih melakukan hal demikian karena ia terlampau lelah untuk mengayuh pada landasan yang menanjak. Tidak luput dari apapun seragam bagian atas telah lolos sempurna, meninggalkan kesan yang sangat jauh dari definisi rapih.

Ketika ia mencapai puncak jembatan yang tentunya sangat ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor, Chanyeol memilih berhenti sejenak untuk menengadahkan kepala. Melihat bagaimana bulan adalah yang paling terang dari semua yang dapat ia lihat. Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan teori yang berkata bahwa bulan adalah terbatas, hanya mampu untuk memantulkan cahaya yang berasal dari sumber lainnya. Bulan itu cantik, dengan segala bentuk dan perubahannya disetiap tanggal. Lalu mengapa teori hanya menjadikannya seolah ia sangat memiliki keterbatasan?

Senyuman simpul itu terpahat tanpa cela pada wajah memuja Chanyeol, ketika ia menyadari bahwa terdapat sekumpulan awan berwarna gelap disekitar; dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. Setidaknya bulan memiliki seorang pendamping.

Singkatnya, Chanyeol menyukai bulan, karena itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia puja.

Mendapati keadaan rumah yang masih gelap menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ayahnya belum pulang. Chanyeol telah menempatkan sepeda di tempat yang seharusnya. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa bulir peluh masih membasahi indera perasa.

 _Hoy,_

Pesan masuk dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol memperlambat usapan handuk pada rambut yang basah seusai mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol mendapati sebuah gambar ayahnya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang dan menghadap kepada seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Joonmyeon. Senyum manis yang terpatri pada wajah sang ayah berdampak pada bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat; sangat indah. Jelas mengetahui itu adalah simbol keakraban serta ruang yang temaram membuat kesan menjadi lebih intim.

Dan tanpa disadari pemiliknya rahang kokoh itu mengeras.

.

.

 **Beau;daddy [[ SEQ ]]**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Family, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, INCEST, OOC**

.

.

Selama ia hidup ini adalah kali pertama ia membiarkan Chanyeol berpergian jauh seorang diri. Baekhyun tidak begitu khawatir mengingat alamat tuan Park yang hanya berjarak beberapa desa dari desa dimana ia berasal. Mereka pernah mengunjungi sanak keluarga di Boseong beberapa tahun silam, dan itu pertanda bahwa Chanyeol hanya perlu menempuh beberapa kilometer lagi dengan menggunakan kereta.

Lemari terbuka dan Baekhyun menggapai sebuah bantal leher dengan motif harimau. Ia melangkah menuju ruang pribadi Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas, "Ayah memasukkannya, pastikan kau akan merasa nyaman selama perjalanan". Tutur Baekhyun perlahan yang menatap Chanyeol sedang memetik sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat.

Anak itu mengangguk, memberikan jawaban yang tidak begitu berarti.

"Apakah barang yang kau butuhkan sudah masuk semua?" Kembali Baekhyun bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah tas jinjing berukuran sedang. Yang kemudian di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.,

"Jaket dan beberapa syal?"

"Aku hanya beberapa hari, bukan untuk selamanya".

Lalu dengan lancangnya Chanyeol berkata demikian.

.

.

Pintu gerbang berbahan kayu borneo tertutup rapat-rapat ketika Chanyeol sudah memijakkan kaki di depan. Itu teba dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa memerlukan tenaga yang besar untuk mendorong dengan paksa. Akan tetapi niat untuk membuka pintu seorang diri itu ia urungkan begitu netranya menangkap sebuah tombol yang mungkin berfungsi sebagai _bell_. Chanyeol menolehkan ke arah kanan dan kiri, tidak menemukan apapun selain pagar batu yang tinggi. _Rumah tipe tradisional sekali_ , batinnya.

"Siapa?" Lalu Chanyeol tersentak begitu sebuah suara menginterupsinya melalui speaker kecil di bagian atas pintu.

"Chanyeol, menemui Tuan Park" Begitu ia menjawab.

Tidak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang diujung sana adalah yang mengambil kendali. Setelah ia menapakkan kaki beberapa langkah, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang seperti hanya berada beberapa tahun lebih tua tengah berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol," kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya begitu Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Chanyeol terkesiap karena tidak menyangka akan disambut oleh seorang yang ia yakini sebagai pelayan rumah; bagaimanapun ini adalah desa dan Chanyeol merasa terlalu diistimewakan. Ia berjalan mengikuti pelayan tersebut, mengamati setiap aksen rumah milik keluarga dari sisi ibu. Lantai yang beralaskan kayu kokoh membuat siapapun nyaman untuk berpijak, pilar-pilar yang dihiasi oleh pahatan dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang Chanyeol mengerti, serta sebuah kolam ikan yang terlihat saat ia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu.

Pelayan tersebut meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu sebentar sedangkan ia melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Tuan muda, silakan masuk. Tuan besar sudah menunggu di dalam." Dan akhirnya pelayan tersebut undur diri dengan membungkukkan tubuh.

Begitu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya difungsikan sebagai tempat bersantai, netranya langsung terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di tengah, menggunakan pakaian sederhana dan terlihat tradisional. Chanyeol sendiri telah menebak bahwa ia sedang bertatapan dengan kakek kandungnya, melihat fakta bahwa surai orang tersebut telah mengabu dan kerutan yang terukir pada wajah yang terlihat lelah.

Orang yang jauh lebih tua dari Chanyeol tersebut memberikan sebuah gestur yang bermakna mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Ia bertanya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Si cucu berdeham barang sebentar untuk memantapkan bagaimana ia akan bersuara, "menyenangkan," ia menjawab dan berhasil membuat kakek tersenyum. Satuhal yang dikatakan oleh Jongin; _kunci membuat orang tua merasa puas adalah menyenangkannya. Sedikit bualan tak apa, asal kau tidak berlebihan._ Begitulah yang Chanyeol ingat.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dan seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh hitam. "Sepertinya kau tumbuh dengan baik," Kakek berbicara setelah pelayan tersebut undur diri. Pandangannya memerhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh sang cucu. Perawakan yang begitu tegap membawa pikirannya mengenai bagaimana ia terlihat ketika muda. Jelas sekali bahwa Chanyeol turut membawa gen 'Park' miliknya.

"Begitulah," Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap tengkuk beberapa kali. Ia benci bersikap formal dan kikuk seperti ini, sangat berbeda dengan suasana dari keluarga sisi ayah yang jauh lebih santai. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebelum Chanyeol berangkat Baekhyun memberinya pesan untuk bersikap sopan ketika berhadapan dengan Tuan Park.

"Jadi namamu Park Chanyeol?" Pria tua tersebut menatap dalam-dalam ke manik sang cucu dan kemudian beralih pada paras Chanyeol. Tegas, _kelak akan penuh dengan wibawa,_ ia membatin.

Hampir saja Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya dan beruntung ia tidak melakukan hal demikian. "Terakhir aku membaca akta kelahiranku, namaku adalah Byun Chanyeol" ia berkata sesopan yang ia bisa, menyunggingkan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Tanpa perlu berpikirpun Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa tersirat arti tidak suka dari pandangan sang kakek, air wajahnya tetap tenang namun sedikit mengeras. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari betapa kakek ini tidak menyukai sang ayah begitu mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun dulu bercerita. Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali melembut. "Perjalananmu begitu jauh, ada baiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, nak. Akan ku suruh salah satu dari mereka untuk mengantarmu ke kamar."

.

.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Chanyeol memiliki perasaan semacam ini. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang jelas asing lalu orang tersebut menilik ke dalam tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang sayu. Chanyeol menghela napas, mungkin sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan mereka hanya menghabiskan itu dengan saling menatap sementara mulut tetap bungkam.

Wanita di hadapan Chanyeol setia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, tidak ada satu sekonpun ia lewatkan untuk memaku pandangan pada sang anak. Begitu mendengar kabar mengenai anak pertamanya, Taeyeon dengan tergesa menuju rumah utama.

"Aku ibumu," Akhirnya ia berkata dengan serak seakan sedang menahan ekskresi dari netra yang ingin keluar. Perasaannya mendadak memuncak, rindu yang tertahan selama delapan belas tahun terbayar dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang tengah menghadapnya.

Chanyeol berdeham di tempat, bingung untuk mengatakan apa karena memang sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berpikir situasi ini akan terjadi. "Aku Chanyeol," Lalu ia hanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Apakah dia merawatmu dengan baik?"

Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar untuk mengetahui anaknya lebih dalam.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam seorang diri. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya karena Joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini sering mengajak keluar. Joonmyeon akan lebih sering berkunjung dan menemani Baekhyun ketika yang lebih muda memiliki waktu luang. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menawarkan diri untuk menginap ataupun mengajak Baekhyun bermalam di tempatnya.

Namun kesendirian Baekhyun akan segera berakhir karena sang anak akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Pria kecil ini bersiul saat ia memutar kenop kompor untuk mematikannya. Senyuman mengembang sempurna mendapati semuanya telah matang. Oh, tolong ingatkan Baekhyun bawa sekarang bukanlah sedang menyambut tahun baru. Lantas mengapa makanan di atas meja sangatlah berlebih?

Dentingan _bell_ mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang segera melesat menuju pintu utama, menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kering seperti idiot. "Kau pulang!" Ia sumringah dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang kepada sang anak.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol menuju ruang makan karena ini sudah melewati jauh dari jam makan siang. _Dia pasti lapar,_ begitu pikirnya.

"Sepertinya ini semua terlalu banyak," Baekhyun mengambil semangkuk nasi dan memberikan itu kepada sang anak. "Atau kau dapat mengundang teman-temanmu datang, Chanyeol." Kemudian iapun mengambil mangkuk nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan menatap ayahnya Chanyeol menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sanggup untuk menghabiskan semua. Sudah beberapa hari ia lewatkan dengan tidak berjumpa dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia merindu, itulah mengapa ia tidak ingin siapapun datang ke rumah.

.

Angin berhembus tidak menentu menyebabkan surai Baekhyun ikut terbawa mengikuti arah kemana ia melaju. Jelas saja terasa dingin karena hari telah malam. Baekhyun menumpu kedua siku pada teralis pagar di beranda kamar miliknya dan melepas semua letih yang ada dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke arah atas. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai ilmu yang berfokus pada perbintangan dan tata ruang angkasa; tetapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa langit itu indah. Ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah setelah anaknya.

Ia merasa lega karena letih yang ia rasakan menghilang begitu saja. Angin yang menerpa seakan membawa pergi itu entah kemana. Baekhyun memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, ia mulai menjalankan hubungan kerja dengan beberapa perusahaan yang membutuhkan jasa kedainya. Siapa yang tidak senang untuk meraup keuntungan? Maka Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Joonmyeon.

Kenop pintu kamar terputar dan tanpa harus menolehpun Baekhyun sungguh mengerti bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Suara tempat tidur yang berdecit menandakan bahwa Chanyeol telah membawa tubuhnya ke atas sana. Baekhyun memutar tubuh, memasuki kamar dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamar dengan beranda.

"Apakah bantal leher itu tidak berfungsi?" Itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun begitu ia melihat Chanyeol tengah memijat-mijat tengkuknya sendiri.

Chanyeol memasang muka masam dan dengan tetap memberikan pijatan pada tengkuk ia mendongak untuk mendapati Baekhyun, "Entahlah, rasa-rasanya masih terasa pegal" Ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang ingin menyusu.

Nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun terbuka dan ia mengambil sesuatu; krim pereda letih yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan krim tersebut sedikit. Jemarinya menggantikan sang anak untuk memberikan tekanan pada daerah tengkuk Chanyeol. Hangat yang perlahan menjalar jelas-jelas dirasakan Chanyeol tatkala pijatan sang ayah benar mengenai sela-sela tulang lehernya.

"Kau ini, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa pergi jarak jauh," Tidak ada nada mengejek yang terdengar dari Baekhyun. Memang benar, pada kenyataannya ia memang sangat jarang mengajak Chanyeol berpergian jauh.

Di tempat duduknya Chanyeol mencebik dan menghadap Baekhyun, menganggap sang ayah sedang memberi sebuah gurauan, "Aku lelah, ayaaaah~" Bahkan sekarang ia merajuk dan membaringkan tubuh di sana.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendapati Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ia mengusap kening Chanyeol dan menepikan anak-anak rambut Chanyeol yang setengah basah, "Maka kembali ke kamarmu dan pergi tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan selain ekor mata yang menangkap bayangan Chanyeol tengah beranjak untuk ke tempat tidur yang seharusnya, "Aku mau di sini saja," Anak itu mengkonfirmasi seraya membenarkan letak bantal yang ia gunakan.

Alih-alih menanggapi, Baekhyun lebih tertarik untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia merebahkan tubuh tepat disebelah Chanyeol dan memandang lurus-lurus ke arah televisi yang berjarak satu meter dari tempat tidur. "Jadi," Televisi itu menyala karena Baekhyun menekan tombol power pada _remote_ nya, suaranya sangat pelan lantaran pengaturan yang lebih dekat pada mode _mute_. "Apakah di sana baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tidak berarti. Pertemuan singkat dengan sang ibu memang cukup memberikan kesan tersendiri. Ia bahkan mengetahui bahwa kini ia memiliki 3 saudari tiri yang manis dan menggemaskan. Mengingat itu semua menyimpulkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak menyesal karena pernah berkunjung ke sana.

Kecuali, mengenai sang kakek.

"Aku mau bertanya," Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun tampak dari samping. "Kenapa ayah membiarkan aku bertemu dengan kakek? Padahalkan dia orangnya seperti itu."

Senyuman hambar yang Baekhyun suguhkan merupakan pertanda bahwa ia mengerti jelas bagaimana maksud Chanyeol. Tuan Park memang seperti itu, sampai kapanpun ia akan menjadi subjek yang dibenci seakan Baekhyun adalah biang keladi. Baekhyun mengakui kalau ia memang salah, tapi ia juga bukan satu-satunya yang mengambil andil didalamnya. "Bagaimanapun ia adalah kakekmu," Hingga itulah yang ia jawab. "Dan aku sudah merebutmu dari mereka selama delapan belas tahun terakhir." Tutupnya.

Merasa tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ayah, Chanyeol mengibas sebelah tangan pertanda ia menolak. "Kau ayahku, dan tidak ada orang tua yang menculik anak mereka sendiri."

"Ya, tapi aku mengambil anak dari seorang perempuan yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Bahkan kau belum genap sebulan waktu itu." Baekhyun mendesah dan mengusak rambut ke belakang. Jika menyinggung hal ini seakan ia akan menjadi super sensitif.

"Aku bahkan sudah bertekad untuk menikahi ibumu, Chanyeol." Tidak ada gurauan yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana dahulu dengan kaki yang gemetar berhadapan dengan Tuan Park. Siapa yang tidak tahu Tuan Park? Banyak kerabat dari keluarga Baekhyun bekerja untuknya. Dan wajar saja jika Tuan Park menolak untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon. Memangnya siapa Baekhyun? Hanya seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah. "Kalau saja Tuan Park tidak menentang." Baekhyun tersenyum masam dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. "Tidurlah, sayang."

Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal karena telah mengambil Chanyeol secara sepihak.

"Lalu apakah kau akan membiarkan jika aku kembali pada mereka?" Jujur saja Chanyeol penasaran untuk hal tersebut. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih merapat kepada sang ayah.

Baekhyun terdiam, keningnya mengkerut seperti sedang berpikir berat. "Jika itu memang kemauanmu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun." Ia sudah mengeluarkan suara serak untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 _ **BEAU**_ **;DADDY**

* * *

Jam makan siang telah berlalu dan itu berarti Baekhyun dapat sedikit bersantai karena pengunjung kedai sudah mulai berkurang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan duduk di balik meja kasir sementara pandangannya berfokus pada Chanyeol. Anak itu kembali merajuk untuk tidak bersekolah hari ini dan berkata ingin membantu Baekhyun di kedai.

Senyuman tipis itu tanpa sadar terpatri pada wajah manis Baekhyun, suasana hati Chanyeol yang baik secara otomatis membuat _mood_ nya baik pula. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi lebih pendiam seperti sebelumnya saat Baekhyun menyambut si anak di pintu utama, dan ternyata dugaannya salah. Liburan selama beberapa hari mampu mengembalikan _mood_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mensyukuri itu.

Mungkin Baekhyun terkesan berlebihan, tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang bukan tipikal yang mudah _bad mood_.

Jumlah pengunjung dikedai dapat dihitung dengan jari dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersantai dengan duduk di sebuah meja yang kosong. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, membuka sebuah _group chat room_ begitu ponsel tersebut bergetar.

 _Kim Jongin : Yo, man! Kata ayahmu kau sudah pulang dan malah membolos._

 _Oh Se : Si hitam modus~!_

 _Kim Jongin : Hehe, aku hanya chat sedikit ke paman kok. Kan aku khawatir pada Chanyeol._

 _Kim Jongdae : Kaus kaki ku aromanya enak loh Jong~_

 _Kim Jongin : Teman macam apa kau hah?_ ╥_╥

Chanyeol mendengus ditempat duduk. Jelas-jelas ia juga memiliki ponsel, tetapi pemuda _tan_ tersebut lebih memilih untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Dasar berandal sialan.

 _Kim Jongdae : Chanyeol masuk dan hanya read kkkkkk~_

 _Kim Jongin : Chanyeol rindu aku?_

 _Kim Jongdae : Diam atau terima tendangan pada bokongmu._

 _Chanyeol : Guys, please -_-_

 _Kim Jondae : Yo brada~ kabar apa eh?_

 _Kim Jongin : Oleh-olehnya mana?_

 _Chanyeol : Leherku sakit_

 _Kim Jongin : Minta pijat paman Baekhyun pasti langsung sembuh_ ( o )/

 _Kim Jongdae : Tunggu di kursimu, Jong!_

 _Oh Se : =_=_

 _Oh Se : Abaikan saja. Eh Chan, selamat ya!_

 _Chanyeol : Apa?_

 _Oh Se : Katanya paman sudah punya pacar?_

 _Oh Se : Kata Jongin, sih._

 _Kim Jongin : Paman keren yang waktu itu loh Chan, ingat kan?_

 _Kim Jongdae : Kebetulan aku menemani kakakku ke acara milik koleganya dan aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, Chan. Saat ku sapa ternyata dia sedang menemani seseorang._

 _Kim Jongin : Nah! Pasti paman yang waktu itu._

 _Group chat room_ itu ditutup oleh Chanyeol begitu ekor matanya mendapati Joonmyeon yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Paman tersebut mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi kelabu bergaris serta celana bahan yang senada dengan atasan. Terlihat sangat dewasa dan matang. Juga sangat cocok ketika Baekhyun berada disebelahnya.

 _Shit._

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati lalu melengos menuju meja kasir. Ia duduk di sebelah karyawan Baekhyun dan enggan menatap ke arah depan. Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan ponsel dan berusaha tidak perduli. Bermain game nampaknya akan lebih menyenangkan.

Tapi belum ada sepuluh menit berlangsung ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik kepada sang ayah. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui topik apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan sehingga mampu menimbulkan gelak tawa Baekhyun. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada game online yang masih berjalan.

Helaan napas yang berasal dari Minseok menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa pria tersebut sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Minseok meminta karyawan di situ untuk mengurus beberapa pesanan sementara ia akan menggantikannya di meja kasir.

"Sudah lama, ya." Entah berbicara kepada siapa, yang jelas Chanyeol dapat mendengar itu. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan seseorang." Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan damai, Minseok sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir Baekhyun pergi berkencan. Bahkan ketika mereka masih berada pada bangku sekolah pun Baekhyun seakan tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. "Ya'kan, Chanyeol?" Akhirnya Minseok menoleh dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

.

Kegemaran Chanyeol adalah bermain gitar dan ia menyebut si cokelat kesayangan tersebut dengan _Patrick_. Terinspirasi dari sebuah karakter pada animasi yang dulu sering ia tonton dan sialnya Chanyeol menyukai si merah jambu yang super bodoh.

Heh, tidak nyambung.

Ia tidak sangat handal dalam bermain gitar, sebenarnya. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa gitar dapat membuat _mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik membuat Chanyeol semakin menyukai aktivitas tersebut.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan kepala Baekhyun melongok dari luar. "Makan malam?" Ia memberitahu tapi seolah sedang bertanya. Sayangnya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sang anak dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih memetik-metik senar gitar.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menempatkan bokongnya pada tempat tidur milik anaknya. Mendengar petikan gitar Chanyeol yang sebenarnya Baekhyun ketahui itu adalah irama apa, mengigat-ingat bagaimana syair lagu itu berbunyi.

" _i have love you for a thousand years, i'll love you for a thousand more._ " Mulutnya mengatup rapat bersamaan dengan petikan gitar yang berhenti.

Patrick diletakkan oleh pemiliknya kemudian Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangan kepadanya, membuat ia sedikit kaget karena tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Lihat, ada apa sekarang?" Yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil bertanya seraya memberi tepukan pelan pada kepala Chanyeol. Ia dapat menghirup aroma pencuci rambut yang maskulin pada kepala sang anak.

Tetapi bukannya menjawab Chanyeol memilih untuk mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat. Hidung yang berada pada perpotongan leher sang ayah membuatnya leluasa menghirup _berry_ khas milik Baekhyun. _Sweater_ tebal yang Baekhyun kenakan tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk merasakan bagaimana hangat tubuh sang ayah. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam seakan esok dikenakan biaya untuk bernapas.

Dan karena Baekhyun cukup sensitif pada daerah situ, ia mengangkat sebelah bahu sambil berharap itu dapat mengusir rasa geli yang ada.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dan kembali terkejut ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibir tebal itu kepadanya. Mengecup dan menyesap itu beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun seakan lupa daratan. Belahan yang mengeluarkan _lingua_ yang mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya membuat jantung memompa lebih cepat. Tidak berasa namun mengasyikan; itulah bagaimana Baekhyun mendeksripsikan. Ia terbuai dengan belah bawah tebal Chanyeol yang sungguh menanti untuk di gigit, gigi-gigi yang tidak sengaja bertubrukan, dan suara indah khas orang berciuman. Terhanyut dalam kondisi seperti itu membuat Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana sensasi itu terasa; dan tanpa sadar ia telah berbaring di dalam kungkungan sang anak.

Pandangan Chanyeol lurus-lurus menatap sang ayah yang sepertinya baru tersadar bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang; terlihat jelas saat pupil Baekhyun melebar. Terkadang ia ingin untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang hendak ditanyakan atau yang dirasakan. Terkadang pula rasanya ia ingin berteriak untuk menginformasikan apa yang hendak disampaikannya.

Tetapi entah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol tidak tahu sedang menginginkan yang mana.

Akhirnya Chanyeol merendahkan tubuh untuk berada lebih dekat pada sang ayah. Menikmati bagaimana sipit milik Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya. Ia tercekat; selalu merasa itu dapat menenggelamkannya pada dasar lautan; seperti aroma _rum_ yang menyeruak penciuman ketika ia mencicip sepotong _cake_. Ia bersyukur karena telah mengenal orang yang sekarang tengah berada di bawahnya; walaupun fakta mengatakan karena Baekhyunlah ia terlahir di dunia.

Telapak Chanyeol yang besar berhasil menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun; merasakan betapa lembut itu terasa dan suhu yang semakin menghangat. Kadang Chanyeol merasa terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir bahwa sang ayah akan tersipu karenanya; seperti saat ini. Ia mengusap ibu jarinya pada permukaan kulit tersebut, lebih merendahkan wajah sehingga ia dapat menggapai pipi kenyal ayahnya.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi ia berikan seakan itu semua tidak memiliki limit. Aroma _berry_ yang begitu kuat menambah semangatnya untuk berbuat lebih. Ia mengecup, menggigit, dan menyesap itu kembali.

"Berhenti, Chanyeol." Itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun ketika kepala Chanyeol melesak pada ceruk lehernya.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun berkata demikian.

Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Ini semua salah, sayang."

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun walau terselip kata _sayang_ dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

Yang Chanyeol sadari bahwa Baekhyun akan mengakhiri ini semua.

Seakan fakta menamparnya untuk sadar bahwa mereka hanyalah pasangan ayah dan anak.

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh, Chanyeol."

Kenapa ia bahkan baru mengatakan setelah mereka sudah jauh?

Kenapa tidak menolak dari awal saja?

.

"Apakah ini semua karena dia?" Dan akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued...**

.

.

.

Hello guys~

Karena ini ternyata lebih panjang dari prediksi aku, jadi aku cut disini aja ya heheh (sori~)

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk memberikan review pada bagian satu sekuel ini

Dan yang sudah bersedia fol/fav fiksi ini ,,,

Kalau berkenan bisa langsung memberi masukan ya untuk bagian keduanya lol

btw, kalau kalian bersedia mungkin bisa coba membaca fiksi aku yang lain dengan judul **El Libro de la Vida** (baru di publish heheh)

.

.

 **Review as Respect :)**

 **Thankyouuuu~**


	4. Sekuel tiga

Kalau lupa cerita, tolong baca chapter sebelumnya ya :)

.

.

 **Beau;daddy [[ SEQ ]]**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Family, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, INCEST, OOC, 6k+ words**

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal apapun yang menghalangi Chanyeol untuk lebih belajar dan memahami arti dari mencinta. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan cukup untuk dapat membedakan antara semu atau bukan. Setelah ia bertemu dengan keluarga dari sisi ibu, ia sadar bahwa banyak orang di muka bumi ini yang layak untuk dicinta. Kunjungannya ke desa membuka pikiran anak itu untuk lebih terbuka. Setelah ia mencoba; dalam beberapa hari Chanyeol sudah menghangat dan menerima sang ibu seutuhnya; membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai _ibu bukan milikku_. Merasa bodoh karena menjadikan itu semua sebuah tameng agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan khawatir. Sadar sikapnya yang seolah-olah tidak perduli itu karena ia yang memang belum pernah berada pada situasi yang kemarin; bukannya karena ia benar-benar tidak perduli.

Dalam hitungan hari Chanyeol bahkan sudah dapat bersikap ramah kepada ayah tirinya. Ia perduli kepada Tuan Park meskipun pria tua tersebut terlihat sangat keras; ia menyayangi ibunya walau pertemuan mereka sangatlah singkat; kehadiran adik-adik tiri yang meski tidak ia sangka membuat Chanyeol bahagia karena dengan begitu sang ibu tidaklah sendirian, bahkan ternyata bukan hanya tentang dirinya sajalah yang ia pikirkan. Dan sesuatu yang tidak akan berubah adalah fakta bahwa ia juga mencintai Baekhyun.

Yang tentunya Chanyeol tidaklah bodoh untuk menafsirkan bagaimana perasaan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, memandang ke arah Baekhyun adalah aktivitas biasa yang nyatanya ia suka; terlebih ketika Baekhyun tengah berada di bawahnya. Seolah sesuatu di luar sana dapat mengendalikan waktu untuk berhenti dan ia akan menikmati itu dengan perlahan, pasti, tidak bersisa. Baekhyun yang indah dengan segala yang melekat padanya membawa Chanyeol pada asumsi bahwa ayahnya itu tidak tercela dan sempurna.

Perasaannya sekarang terlalu kompleks hingga ia merasa sulit untuk mengkotak-kotakkan itu. Terkadang Chanyeol ingin berteriak untuk meluapkan segala yang menyumbat dada. Dan terkadang pula ia hanya ingin bungkam karena semuanya.

Tapi entah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol tidak tahu sedang menginginkan yang mana.

Chanyeol memandang lurus-lurus ke arah bawah, menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun kini terlihat. Begitu hangat setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan sang ayah, garis-garis wajah yang jelas Chanyeol suka, serta semburat kemerahan yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras; tersipukah?

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk merendahkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat lebih berdekatan dengan sang ayah. Aroma yang khas dan selalu sama disetiap waktu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol kesulitan untuk berdiri pada kesadarannya; hampir saja ia melewati ambang batas kewarasan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa warna darah adalah merah.

Ia mengecup pipi sang ayah lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun yang mendadak bersifat submisif tentu membuat Chanyeol semakin posesif untuk mempertahankan sang ayah pada daerah teritorialnya. Dan tidak ia pungkiri bahwa hal tersebut cukup menenangkan perasaan; melupakan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun, membuat ia menjadi gemas karena itu terlampau kenyal. Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela aktivitas yang tengah ia lakukan, bahagia ataupun yang lain ia'pun tidak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas ia bersemangat untuk berbuat lebih, mood tidak baik sebelumnya'pun sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Berhenti, Chanyeol."

Tapi alih-alih membuat ia semakin membara, perintah Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti petir di siang bolong.

"Ini semua salah, sayang."

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun kendati terselip kata _sayang_ dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming walau sebenarnya ia mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Ia merasa kelu, seolah takdir menamparnya untuk sadar bahwa tali yang menghubungkan mereka adalah kata-kata yang merujuk pada keluarga. Darah dan daging yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun turunkan untuknya.

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh."

Egonya sebagai delapan belas tahun membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat langsung menerima. Perasaannya bahkan baru membaik dan Baekhyun menaburkan garam di tempat tersebut. Kenapa Baekhyun baru mengatakan setelah mereka melangkah jauh? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia menghentikan semuanya?

"Apakah ini karena dia?"

Tidak ada apapun yang terdengar kecuali suara berat Chanyeol dan detik jam yang berdetak. Ia telah duduk dan menatap ubin yang kosong, sekosong kepalanya sekarang. Ia merutuk, memaki dirinya yang bodoh karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak sanggup jika Baekhyun memberi jawaban yang tidak diinginkan. Jangankan menimbang-nimbang dengan matang untuk menindak lanjuti, menerima kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan semacam ini'pun Chanyeol belum memikirkannya.

Tapi agaknya Baekhyun menjadi bingung dan mengerutkan kening samar, "Apanya?" Lalu ia bertanya.

Chanyeol beranjak kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar. Ia berhenti, sejenak, merapatkan kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Rasanya sesak, rasanya ia ingin muntah dan mengeluarkan itu semua hingga akhirnya ia memutar tubuh menghadap sang ayah. "Aku tahu mengenai kau dengan paman itu, Ayah" Chanyeol berkata dengan mempertahankan suara beratnya, menahan pedih yang mulai merayap pada sepasang mata supaya tidak mengeluarkan ekskresinya. Ia kembali berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu kamar, membuka itu kemudian berdeham pelan. "Aku ingin istirahat, simpan saja makanannya untuk besok", begitulah cara yang ia gunakan untuk mengusir sang ayah.

 _._

* * *

Beberapa hari telah Baekhyun lalui dengan tidak begitu bersemangat. Ia tidak ada masalah mengenai fisiknya; ia masih rutin untuk berolahraga dan meminum vitamin setiap hari, makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnyapun telah mencukupi apa yang dibutuhkan. Baekhyun tidak kekurangan tidur, ia bukanlah orang dengan tipe insomnia sehingga mereka terkadang membutuhkan bantuan obat, tidak; ia tidur dengan teratur setiap hari.

Tetapi masalah disini adalah warna kehitaman yang berada di bawah kedua mata. Cukup kentara karena perpaduan antara itu dan kulit wajah Baekhyun adalah kontras. Minseok menyarankan Baekhyun menggunakan concealer untuk menutupi hitam tersebut; tetapi Baekhyun menolak dan berdalih bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan kosmetik.

Semua yang berada pada Baekhyun adalah natural, tahu. Kecuali untuk pewangi dan deodoran.

"Baek?"

Ini adalah kali keempat Yixing memanggil, pria itu menatap saudaranya dengan kerutan kening yang samar. Menatap krim yang sedikit meluber dari dalam horn pastry milik Baekhyun. "Kau hampir menjatuhkannya," Dan ia kembali bersuara.

Yang lebih muda membenarkan pegangannya dan memegang itu seperti es krim. "Aku suka tiramisu," Ia menggigit pastry di tangannya dan merasakan bagaimana tiramisu tersebut mengenai pengecapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi, Baek?" Sepupu Baekhyun yang satu ini memanglah bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele. Yixing dan peka adalah sama, berbicara dengan pria itu sama saja dengan membiarkannya tau mengenai suasana hatimu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk berkata demikian. Ia menatap piyama yang ia kenakan, mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali karena terasa sedikit terhuyung saat ia hendak berdiri. "Kau ingin teh?"

Pria berdarah China tersebut menyilangkan kedua kaki dan kemudian bersedekap dada. "Tidak perlu, dear". Suaranya melembut saat ia melihat Baekhyun kembali duduk. "Aku datang kemari karena Joonmyeon bertanya padaku mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau susah dihubungi; Minseok juga berkata bahwa kau sering pulang lebih awal". Jemarinya menyisir rambut Baekhyun dan mengapitkannya ke belakang telinga. "Aku cukup mengetahui bagaimana adikku ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Bagaimanapun Yixing adalah sanak keluarga yang paling dekat secara emosional dengan Baekhyun. Yixing menatap manik Baekhyun dan menerka-nerka apa arti dari pandangan itu, "Jadi, ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil, menatap balik Yixing lalu memegang kedua tangannya. "Bukan masalah yang besar, ini tentang Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Yixing menaikkan sebelah alis, pandangannya mengartikan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan lebih. Chanyeol itu sudah besar, jadi masalah macam apa yang akan anak muda itu timbulkan? "Apa dia terlibat dalam kelompok anak berandal?" Dan entah mengapa itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran Yixing; mengingat bagaimana tidak karuannya pergaulan anak zaman sekarang.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum, "Bukan hal yang besar, ge." Ia meyakinkan Yixing kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke pastry yang berada pada genggamannya.

"Oh baiklah jika memang tidak ingin berbagi denganku," Akhirnya Yixing mengalah, sinar matanya menjadi berbinar-binar begitu ia teringat akan tujuan utamanya ke sini, "Dan ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu, sayang." Ia tersenyum jenaka dan menantikan bagaimana kelak Baekhyun akan merespon.

"Bisa kupastikan bahwa Joonmyeon memang menaruh hati padamu."

.

.

Pada kenyataannya Baekhyun berbohong pada Yixing dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi tubuh yang sehat. Firasat Yixing memang benar mengenai suasana hatinya; dan Baekhyun mensyukuri bahwa si sepupu tidak memaksa ia untuk bercerita. Bukannya karena ia merasa enggan atau yang lainnya, Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana. Dan ketika ia mengatakan hal mengenai Chanyeol bukanlah perkara besar, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan mutlak.

Jika dilihat dari mata telanjang, tidak ada yang berubah dari keduanya. Mereka tetap saling menatap, menghabiskan makanan di meja yang sama, mengatakan hati-hati dijalan dan selamat datang, dan saling memberitahu apabila masing-masing dari mereka akan meninggalkan rumah. Baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun melakukan hal-hal tersebut seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol tidak menjadi pendiam seperti dulu, ia masih melontarkan basa-basi kepada sang ayah; ia masih membicarakan mengenai video game terbaru; ia juga masih menanyakan keadaan ayahnya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan bahu yang lesu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa lega saat ia mengetahui bahwa tidak ada apapun yang berubah diantara mereka. Ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi sosok introvert. Kedainya semakin ramai dan terkadang anak itu juga membantu. Bahkan ketika Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun bermain ke kedai-pun ia kerap kali melihat Chanyeol tertawa seakan tidak memiliki kendali.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membukanya?" Baekhyun menatap benda yang tersimpan di atas meja. Tiga hari yang lalu Vanessa, tetangga mereka yang seumuran dengan Chanyeol memberikan itu kepada Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah amplop berwarna merah dan krem, berukuran kecil dan terdapat goresan pena yang terlihat indah. Surat tersebut tertutup rapat dan dapat dijumpai adanya sebuah manik berbentuk hati pada penutupnya.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan tetap fokus pada layar _smartphone_ — terlihat ia yang sedang bermain game. "Chanyeol?" Surat itu telah diambil oleh Baekhyun dan ia letakkan di dekat Chanyeol, "Akankah lebih baik jika kau melihatnya," Ia berkata sambil menatap sang anak.

Lalu Baekhyun melenggang pergi dengan menutu pintu kamar Chanyeol rapat-rapat. Berdiri disana untuk beberapa waktu dan entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

 ** _._**

* * *

Februari yang indah. Udara masih begitu dingin tetapi tidak mengurungkan niat Jongin untuk menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan. Toko yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat menjual berbagai pernak-pernik yang biasanya anak perempuan kenakan. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Melirik Chanyeol beberapa kali berharap pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu akan memberikan saran.

Tapi nampaknya 'kode' yang Jongin berikan sama sekali tidak disadari Chanyeol. Anak itu kini hanya bersedekap dada sembari menatap benda-benda itu dengan malas.

"Ah, Chan." Akhirnya Jongin membuka suara yang kemudian menarik atensi Chanyeol padanya. "Aku mengajakmu karena aku butuh masukanmu, okay?" Ia menatap Chanyeol lama-lama berharap kawannya itu mengerti.

Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol merotasikan matanya malas, "Seingatku, aku tidak mengatakan akan membantumu," ia mendecakkan lidah dan menatap Jongin yang terlihat sebal. Sebentar lagi adalah Valentine dan Jongin ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Kyungsoo. Dan permasalahannya ialah, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan apa— yeah selain cokelat maksudnya. Jadi berakhirlah ia di sini, menyeret Chanyeol dan berharap anak itu akan memberikannya sebuah ide.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Kyungsoo itu laki-laki, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya tetapi ia sepertinya sedang menyindir Jongin. Kyungsoo itu lelaki, jadi kenapa Jongin harus memberikannya hadiah dari toko yang seperti ini?

"Kau harus tahu betapa imutnya dia," Setelahnya Jongin mengambil sebuah bando bertelinga kelinci berwarna biru. "Apakah ia akan cocok menggunakan ini?" Bando tersebut Jongin perlihatkan kepada Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala si jangkung. Ia tersenyum begitu memutuskan bando adalah barang yang diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau ada rencana untuk merayakan tanggal 14 nanti?" Lalu Jongin teringat pada Chanyeol, basa-basi semata karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah bersemangat pada perayaan valentine.

"Aku mendapat undangan dari Vanessa," Nyatanya jawaban Chanyeol membuat rahang Jongin hampir jatuh ke lantai. Sedikit informasi saja, perempuan bernama Vannesa yang jongin adalah gebetan Jongin saat gadis itu baru menjadi tetangga Chanyeol. "Vanessa yang ke-bule-an itu, bukan?" Ia memastikan dan menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Sedangkan si tinggi menganggukkan kepala sambil memainkan alisnya. Nah! Lalu Jongin tersenyum seolah telah mendapatkan lotre. Dia cantik, Bro! Maka Jongin berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Jongin tidak akan iri, kok. Dia sudah lama move on dan telak jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda bermata _doe_. "Seharusnya kau menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dia, _man_!" dan pada akhirnya Jonginlah yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Minseok membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan seusai mereka mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka. Ia memesan seporsi ramen untuknya dan dua botol soju; untuk dia dan juga Bekhyun. Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu lapar, ia hanya membeli seporsi kue beras dan odeng kepada paman-paman penjual kaki lima yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Odeng ini mengingatkanku pada ibu," Baekhyun mengambil satu tusuk odeng dan mengamatinya pelan-pelan. Masih terasa panas sehingga kepulan asap yang berasal dari makanan tersebut mengenai hidungnya dan ia dapat menghirup bagaimana itu tercium. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah setahun sejak terakhir ia dan Chanyeol mengunjungi keluarga di desa. Dan terakhir ia berbicara dengan ibunya adalah melalui telepon. Baekhyun rindu, tentu saja.

Minseok menatap ramen didepannya dengan binar-binar indah. Menuangkan soju ke gelasnya juga gelas Baekhyun. "Bulan depan aku akan pulang," ia mengambil sebuah sumpit dan menjepit ramen dengan itu. "Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

Ini sudah tahun 2017 dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu akan melepas masa lajang. Ia baru teringat kalau Minseok sebelumnya sudah pernah mengajukan cuti untuk mengurus administrasi pernikahan. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, kebahagiaan yang tersorot dari netra Minseok jelas dapat dirasakannya pula. Minseok adalah sosok yang dewasa, dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa wanita tersebut; kekasih Minseok tidak akan menyesal karena mencintai seorang Kim Minseok.

"Mungkin aku dan Chanyeol juga akan pulang," Jawab Baekhyun. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti, "Apa?"

"Menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai," Lalu Baekhyun menjawab. Mengambil gelas dan menenggak soju sampai habis.

"Aku baru akan menikah, dear" kata Minseok mengoreksi. Ia bertopang dagu membiarkan ramennya begitu saja, pandangannya entah ke mana dan senyumnya mulai merekah lebar. "Tapi jika kau tanya rasanya, itu seperti tanpa beban." Jawab Minseok yang jelas-jelas tidak Baekhyun mengerti.

" _ **Akan kubawakan langit untukmu,**_ _"_ Minseok berkata seolah ia sedang membaca syair puisi. "Itu bukan bualan semata, Baek." Lanjut Minseok.

" _Jika kau mencintai seseorang dengan segenap jiwa mu, ku yakin kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya._ "

 ** _._**

* * *

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menggunakan pakaian formal dengan sebuah setelan jas berwarna abu-abu. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon akan menghadiri sebuah acara yang mana adalah kerabat dari Joonmyeon. Ia sudah mulai menghubungi Joonmyeon, omong-omong. Baekhyun bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan lari seperti pengecut. Ia harus menyapa dunia yang jelas-jelas tidak memusuhinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru gelap, rambut yang klinis dan sebuah dasi bercorak yang sangat cocok untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum samar. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan meraih dasi yang sudah dikenakan anaknya tersebut. "Kau ini," katanya sembari melepaskan dasi itu. "Bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih belum rapih memakai dasi," Ia membenarkan dan membuat simpul dasi sehingga hal tersebut akan memperbaiki penampilan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap lurus-lurus pada wajah manis sang ayah dan enggan mengatakan apapun. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat khas Baekhyun yang nyatanya ia puja. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu tersenyum padanya bahkan disaat ia mengabaikan sang ayah, membereskan kamar Chanyeol disaat ia selalu kesiangan, dan itu adalah Baekhyun yang sangat Chanyeol sayang.

Yang Chanyeol sudah sadari bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Yang Chanyeol sudah jelas-jelas tahu bahwa mereka tidak dapat bersama.

"Kau akan menjemput Vanessa kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari simpul dasi yang sedang ia buat. "Setengah jam lagi," Begitulah Chanyeol menjawab, masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Tentang ia, tentang Baekhyun, dan tentang paman pendek yang sesungguhnya tidak ia suka akan kehadirannya.

Detik terus berdetak namun Baekhyun merasa seperti waktu sedang mempermainkannya. Kebisuan mereka berdua membuat waktu sangat lama berjalan. Ia rindu Chanyeol, tentu saja, tapi Baekhyun sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh mangatakan itu.

Baekhyun menatap dasi Chanyeol yang telah tersimpul dengan sempurna, untuk sesaat Chanyeol dapat menangkap tatapan kosong sang ayah. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Sudah selesa—"

Ia merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya, membungkuk demi meraih tubuh ayah yang lebih pendek. Untuk sejenak Baekhyun tertegun. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Pelukan Chanyeol kali ini terasa menyakitkan; padahal anak itu belum mengatakan apapun. Dan entah mengapa pula Baekhyun seakan memiliki firasat yang tidak baik.

"Sebentar saja, ayah,"

Chanyeol mengakhiri kebisuannya dengan berkata demikian. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempererat dekapannya. Ia tidak tahu apalagi kata yang bisa ia katakan selain rindu. Ia rindu, sangat. Ia rindu untuk kembali berdamai dengan sang ayah. Rindu akan kenangan mereka. Rindu akan kehangatan yang biasanya menjalar dihatinya setiap berdekatan dengan sang ayah. Dan dari itu semua, yang paling ia rindukan adalah Baekhyun itu sendiri, ayahnya.

Dan dengan perlahan sepasang tangan Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukannya. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Biarlah Chanyeol menjadi egois untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Chanyeol mempersiapkan pita suaranya sebaik mungkin, ia meneguk saliva beberapa kali untuk menghalangi apapun yang akan menyebabkan suaranya bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan Chanyeol juga sadar bahwa perasaan yang sangat disukainya itu mampu mencabik sanubarinya melebihi apapun.

"Biarkan sebentar saja dan aku akan menyerah."

Dan rasanya seperti langit benar-benar runtuh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menemani Joonmyeon untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kerabat pria tersebut sebelum acara dimulai, tak jarang pula Joonmyeon memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada mereka. Yang terkadang beberapa menggoda Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun perihal 'kekasih'. Dan hal tersebut membuat pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum malu seraya berkata ' _Ah, dia teman baikku._ '

Setelah kurang lebih empat puluh menit mereka habiskan dengan acara bertegur sapa, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Joonmyeonpun duduk. Ruangan tersebut cukup luas karena merupakan sebuah ballroom hotel kelas menengah atas. Baekhyun berada di sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang yang mana hanya disinggahi dirinya dan Joonmyeon sedangkan meja-meja lain digunakan sebanyak 4-6 orang. Selain itu meja mereka terletak ditempat yang cukup strategis, berhadapan langsung dengan panggung dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sang _Master of Ceremony_ menyapa mereka.

Ia bertanya-tanya kepada Joonmyeon mengapa tidak ada ada satu orangpun yang bergabung dengan mereka, mereka memiliki sekitar empat buah kursi kosong disini. Lalu dengan senyum tampannya Joonmyeon menoleh dan berkata bahwa ia adalah tamu spesial malam ini; dan pemilik acara adalah teman dekatnya. Maka Baekhyunpun sedikit mengerti mengenai bagaimana para _bussiness-man_ berpikir.

Karena ini adalah malam di hari valentine, maka dekorasi yang tersaji diruangan tersebutpun didominasi dengan hal-hal berbau kasih sayang dan terkesan kalem. Dari pertama Baekhyun masukpun ia sudah mengagumi dekorasi ruangan ini walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menguasai dibidang seni. Tapi Baekhyun suka, percaya saja dengan ini.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa acara pembukaan sudah berlalu sejak lama hingga pada akhirnya sesosok orang di atas panggung memecah lamunannya. Orang yang menarik atensinya itu sedang memegang sebuah mic sedangkan Baekhyun masih terperangkap dalam kekagetannya. Pupil Baekhyun sontak mencari tiga sosok orang lainnya dan ia menemukan mereka di balik sosok orang yang memegang mic.

"Mereka mengundang _Michael Learns to Rock_?" Dengan suara yang cukup tinggi Baekhyun setengah memekik seraya bertanya kepada Joonmyeon. Sedangkan pria tersebut tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kecil mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat puas.

Tidak ada menit yang dilewatkan Baekhyun untuk menyaksikan penampilan sang idola di atas panggung. Ia sudah menyukai band yang berasal dari Denmark itu sejak ia masih remaja. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun menyaksikan penampilan MLTR secara live. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar tatkala telinganya dimanjakan dengan lagu-lagu favorit. Baekhyun terbawa suasana dan hampir saja menangis karena terharu saat lagu _Nothing To Lose_ dibawakan oleh sang idola, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menghapus bulir yang berada di ujung mata dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyadarinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar takjub dengan acara yang didatanginya malam ini. Selain telah mengundang band legendaris, nampaknya penyelenggara juga mengundang sebuah grup yang berasal dari dalam negeri. Ia melihat beberapa anak pemuda satu-persatu memasuki panggung dan setelah Baekhyun menghitung mereka berjumlah sembilan. Mereka masih sangat muda dan juga rupawan, dan setelah ia meneliti satu-persatu personil dari grup tersebut, pandangannya terfokus pada seorang pemuda yang mengingatkan ia dengan Chanyeol-nya; pemuda tersebut memiliki perawakan yang tinggi dan bahu yang besar.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Boy Group dan akan membawakan sebuah lagu. Pupil Baekhyun mengikuti ketika pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut berjalan menghampiri sebuah piano. Personil-personil grup yang lain sudah terlihat menempatkan diri mereka pada posisinya masing-masing; ada yang duduk dan ada juga yang berdiri.

Senyuman Baekhyun tersimpul ketika ia mendengar pemuda tersebut memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan indah. Dan Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta saat ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi dengan merdu pada bait pertama.

 _Sebuah misteri yang menghampiriku dengan wajah malaikat, kehangatanmu._

Lalu perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada pemuda yang sedang bermain piano.

 _Seseorang yang selalu berada di sisimu dan mencintaimu. Apakah itu aku?_

Baekhyun merasa sedikit konyol karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Chanyeol tervisual dalam pikirannya. Ia pikir itu terjadi karena pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti Chanyeol. Ia berdeham sesaat, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

 _Bahkan dipagi hari musim dingin dan malam hari yang sedikit sepi, kita sama-sama disini._

 _Jadi malam ini aku akan mengubah kegelapan dengan cahaya bersamamu. Sebuah keajaiban yang tak dapat dipercaya._

Ia merasa tersentuh dan merasakan bagaimana makna dari lagu tersebut. Kemudian tanpa disadarinya ia mulai berpikir; 'Apakah itu adalah aku? Apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Apakah kita bisa membuat sesuatu yang terdengar mustahil menjadi nyata?'

 _Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat, memberikan hati dan jiwaku padamu karena kamu adalah segalanya dalan hidupku, seumur hidupku._

 _Bahkan jika aku dilahirkan kembali, aku tak bisa dengan siapapun selain dirimu._

Ia tidak mengetahui mengapa emosinya tiba-tiba tersulut. Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah lagu yang romantis, ia juga tahu bahwa mereka (boy group) hanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mana seseorang sangat mencintai pasangannya, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama dengan cintanya.

Karena itulah Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunia sedang mengejek ia.

 ** _._**

* * *

Ia membuka pintu utama dan sengaja tidak mengucapkan salam. Matanya melirik jam yang berada di dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri kulkas, mengambil sekaleng bir dan sebotol air mineral. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan volume minim. Ditenggaknya kaleng bir hingga volume bir tersebut hilang separuh. Bahkan pahit yang dirasakan indera pengecapnya tidak melebihi pahit di dadanya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja.

Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli dengan rambutnya yang tidak rapih, iapun tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan karena toh Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah; ia tidak perlu memikirkan untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Ia bahkan meminta Joonmyeon untuk mengantarnya pulang lebih awal dengan berdalih bahwa ia sedikit meriang. Dan ia sungguh telah mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang baru saja memintanya menjadi kekasih.

Kepalanya tetap terasa berkedut walau ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu semua. Dadanya menjadi sangat sesak saat ia mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol berkata. Ia bahkan melihat bagaimana raut Chanyeol yang sangat terluka, anak itu menahan semuanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dan pelukan yang hangat, yang jelas-jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa dialah bajingan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan perlahan dengan mata sayu yang merah. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar sang anak. Ia rindu Chanyeol, sungguh. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membuat mereka kembali seperti dulu mengingat bahwa jelas-jelas dialah yang menyakiti Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun semakin pusing, Baekhyun berpikir setidaknya ia akan tiduran dikamar Chanyeol dan berharap cara tersebut akan mampu mengobati rasa rindunya.

Baru ia akan menggapai kenop pintu dan pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ayah?"

Pandangan Baekhyun bersiborok dengan milik Chanyeol. Anak itu sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. "Ada apa?" maka Chanyeol bertanya demikian.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun dan memandang Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. "Kau, bukannya pergi bersama Vanessa?"

Terdengar suara gemeretak dan itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ada apa, ayah?" Emosinya semakin tersulut karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang semakin mengeras, "Apa yang paman itu lakukan padamu?"

Sang ayah tetap membisu, kini ia melihat Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menatap kakinya. Geram yang dirasakan Chanyeol semakin menjadi dan ia mulai berjalan melewati Baekhyun sambil bergumam ' _akan kubunuh dia_ '. Ia akan mencari paman pendek tersebut dan menghajarnya karena telah membuat ayahnya seperti itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Kemudian panggilan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sang anak dan membuat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat tatapan sendu sang ayah kepadanya, yang juga membuat dadanya nyeri pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

"Hah?" Jelas Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang ayah bicarakan.

"Apa kau akan menyerah atas aku?"

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya beberapa kali. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun menyinggung hal tersebut. Chanyeol tentu paham kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Ayah?" Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk, Chanyeol," Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang anak, Baekhyun berkata saraya menampik tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menggapainya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyarah atas aku? Atas kita?" Baekhyun setengah menjerit sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa kata ' _maaf_ ' akan lebih baik dari pada berkata yang demikian. Akan tetapi seakan mulutnya tidak memiliki kendali ia kembali menyakiti Chanyeol dengan perkataannya, ia tahu itu salah. Tapi rasanya ia juga kecewa karena Chanyeol akan menjauhinya; kecewa dengan hubungan yang hanya sebatas ayah dan anak.

"Kenapa?" Chayeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, menusuk sang ayah dengan sepasang mata yang dingin, ia ingin tersenyum dengan sinis namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa. "Apa aku salah?" Ia masih berbicara dengan tenang tapi dadanya sangat bergemuruh. Untuk beberapa saat seakan dunia sedang membawa kilas balik atas semua yang telah terjadi kepikirannya. Dengan perlahan mata Chanyeol mulai memerah, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas erat jantungnya dan siap memecahkan jantungnya kapan saja. "Setelah kau menjauhiku, membawa kita dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersama. Dan sekarang kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini?" Emosinya telah meluap, bahkan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa pipinya telah basah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pupil yang melebar sempurna. Ia merasa sangat sakit melihat Chanyeol yang seakan rapuh. Ia jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat menyesal untuk itu. Perlahan ia mulai menggapai pipi Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan, membuat sang anak kini hanya menatapnya. "Tadi aku sempat berpikir, Apakah aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu, Apakah aku mampu, Apakah aku bisa membuat hal yang mustahil menjadi nyata?.."

"Lalu aku kembali berpikir. Apakah aku bisa tanpamu, Bagaimana jadinya aku jika kau tidak disisiku? Dan dalam sekejap aku langsung mengetahui kalau aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mampu. Aku,"

"sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hariku tanpamu, tanpa melihatmu sebagai orang yang ku cintai," Perlahan air mata Baekhyun sudah menetes di atas lantai, ia tidak perduli bahkan jika ia terlihat sangat berantakan, Baekhyun hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang memenuhi dadanya selama ini.

Jemari Baekhyun mengelus sebelah pipi Chanyeol dan mengelap air mata disana, "Nyatanya aku tidak mampu jika harus kehilanganmu," Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang walaupun pandangan sudah sangat kabur karena air mata. "Aku merasa sangat hancur melihatmu seperti ini," Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya dan membuat air mata disana pun mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Maaf atas segala yang sudah kulakukan padamu." Baekhyun hanya ingin menyampaikan permohonan maafnya yang mungkin saja tidak akan diterima oleh Chanyeol. Ia sadar diri dan sudah siap jikalau Chanyeol enggan untuk memaafkannya.

Namun nampaknya kondisi berkata lain, yang kini Baekhyun rasakan adalah dekapan Chanyeol yang begitu erat dan membuatnya susah bernapas. Anak itu menunduk dan menempatkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun, "Aku sangat mencintaimu," Suaranya terdengar sangat rendah namun masih sedikit parau. Tidak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Apakah kau akan menerimaku? Apakah kau akan mengijinkan aku untuk membuatmu bahagia?" Ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun dari kedua pipinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Hanya kau dan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan tidak menemukan kebohongan disana, ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan harapan. Maka sejurus kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang anak, "Tentu saja," Lalu Baekhyun berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol dan mengecupnya sekali. Kemudian ia mempertemukan kening mereka sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan bagaimana napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya, "Hanya ada aku dan kau,"

"Cintaku."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Epilog** (m-rated inside) **.**

.

.

Baekhyun sudah membersihkan diri dan juga telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol. Anak itu mengeluh bahwa dirinya kurang fit dan tidak mau masuk sekolah serta berceloteh kalau itu adalah dampak dari tangisannya yang semalam. Berbicara tentang semalam, semalam adalah malam yang paling indah karena Baekhyun merasa sangat menikmati tidurnya. Mereka teridur bersebelahan seraya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dan hal tersebut tentunya membuat Baekhyun tertidur sangat nyenyak.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk mengajak sang anak sarapan. Pintu kamarpun ia buka dan menemukan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Rambutnya masih setengah basah sehabis mandi dan ia kini sedang memegang ponsel Baekhyun dengan kerutan dikening yang tercetak jelas.

"Apa yang paman ini mau?"

Baekhyun ikut mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekat kepada Chanyeol dan menanti anak itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia terus mengirimkan chat; _Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru, tapi apakah kau sudah memikirkannya, Baekhyun?_ Lalu dia chat lagi ; _Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban_." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "Jawaban apa?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya setelah ia mengingat perihal Joonmyeon, "Ah, aku meninggalkannya setelah ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebal dan melempar ponsel Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. "Jadi kau menyatakan perasanmu kepadaku dihari yang sama saat paman itu memintamu menjadi kekasihnya." Ia tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya dan kini mulai berkacak pinggang di tempat duduknya. "Kau sungguh kejam, Baekhyun." Ia menyipitkan matanya dibuat-buat seakan sedang menuduh seorang narapidana.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel yang semula dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol dan mendial nomor Joonmyeon, ia menempelkan ponsel ditelinga seraya mendengar nada tunggu yang tidak kunjung diterima.

"Hallo?" Terdengar suara Joonmyeon saat panggilan sudah tersambung.

"Hallo? Joonmyeon, ehm, bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun terdiam dan mendengarkan Joonmyeon yang mempersilakannya dari ujung sambungan sana. "Terimakasih sudah berkata jujur padaku," ia sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia menatapnya, "tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain."

"..."

"Maaf, terimakasih."

Sambungan itu terputus dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang. "Apa kau puas?" Ia ikut tersenyum dan melihat Chanyeol kini tengah merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Come to daddy~" Jelas anak itu dengan senyum yang sumringah.

Baekhyun berjalan semakin mendekat dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya mengapit paha Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan tangannya sudah menggantung indah di leher sang anak. "Daddy?" Baekhyun sedikit menyangsikan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti pedofil.

"Ya, Baek?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun menukik dan ia memajukan duduknya dengan kasar, membuat ia bisa membentur perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggeram setelahnya. "Kau menyebut aku apa, daddy?" Ia sengaja menghaluskan suaranya dan menatap Chanyeol galak. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak merasa bahaya sama sekali dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang licik.

"Baekhyu—sssshhh." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membentur perut Chanyeol dan juga bokong sang ayah mengenai bagian paling intim dari dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Berkata sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu."

Sayangnya anak itu tidak merasa sedang digertak sama sekali dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang ayah, "Baekhyunku."

Baekhyun merasa kesal dan ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dimaksudkannya. Ia meraih sebelah puting Chanyeol dan mencubitnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Chanyeol berteriak kencang, tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan melakukan hal demikian padanya.

"Jika kau mengira aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan adik kecilmu, kau salah besar!" Baekhyun hendak turun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, tetapi ternyata anak itu sudah terlanjur menahannya dan membanting sang ayah untuk terlentang begitupun dengan ia yang sudah berada di atas Baekhyun. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti dan Chanyeol merasakan hembusan napas sang ayah pada wajahnya.

Ia memandang lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan tidak berhenti untuk menatap jauh ke dalam mata sang ayah, Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan menyisir anak rambut yang berada di dahi Baekhyun. "Aku senang," lalu perlahan ia menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya, "Aku senang karena sekarang kau benar-benar milikku," Perkataannya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan meraih kepala Chanyeol agar ia bisa menggapai bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan miliknya.

Mereka saling mengecup dan kembali mengecup, senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika ia menggigit keras-keras bibir bawah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol hampir memekik.

"Kau mengajak Daddy bermain rupanya," Ia tersenyum licik dan kembali menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun. Merasakan aroma beri yang tentunya memanja penciumannya. Sesapan bibirnya seperti sebuah candu yang tidak akan pernah puas ia rasakan. Semakin ia menikmati bibir Baekhyun, maka akan semakin ingin dia merasakan yang lebih. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dan perlahan menjejalkan lidahnya. Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah daging tidak bertulang menyambutnya dalam tarian mulut yang erotis.

Lumatan demi lumatan yang tiada henti menimbulkan suara-suara khas orang berciuman. Baekhyun menghisap lingua Chanyeol tanpa ampun hingga rasanya Chanyeol akan dehidrasi. Mereka saling membelit, memagut dengan penuh kasih seakan dunia benar-benar hanya milik berdua. Perlahan demi perlahan Chanyeol menanggalkan kaus Baekhyun dan mulai menyentuh kulit sang ayah secara random, membuat Baekhyun lebih memejamkan mata dan menahan leguhannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu pagutan mereka terputus menyisakan sebuah benang saliva yang kemudian terputus pula. Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi dan perlahan turun hingga ke leher sang ayah. Menciumnya terus-menerus hingga menggigit daerah itu kecil-kecil. Ia tidak ada puasnya menjamah leher sang ayah yang secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk memberikannya akses bergerak. Chanyeol mulai menjulurkan lingua, ia menyapu permukaan leher Baekhyun tidak bersisa dan ia melakukan itu dengan hati-hati.

Hingga pada akhirnya sapuan lidahnya berpindah pada telinga sang ayah. Ia mulai menikmati daun telinga sang ayah dengan senang karena Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan leguhannya pada saat itu. Lidahnya bermain-main menyusuri permukaan indera sang ayah dan Baekhyun sungguh menghindarinya dan juga leguhan yang dahsyat; membuat dirinya menjadi super seksi dimata Chanyeol.

"Menikmati?" Yang lebih muda tersenyum menang sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sudah sayu. Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun dan lebih memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat Chanyeol mengumpat dan kembali meraih bibir ranum sang ayah. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai menjamah tubuh kurus sang ayah, memberikannya usapan-usapan secara acak hingga akhirnya ciumannya telah turun dan ia mulai mengecupi puting milik Baekhyun.

Ia menanggalkan sisa pakaian Baekhyun dan juga dirinya hingga mereka tidak terhalang dengan satu helaipun benang. Kembali ia menyesap puting sang ayah sembari memberikan sentuhan untuk kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Chanh—" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan pertahan ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol sedang menggigit putingnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan penisnya. Pandangannya mengabur tetapi ia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tegang mengenai pahanya. Maka Baekhyun dengan semampunya ia meraih penis Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit memekik dan menghentikan aktivitas yang terakhir ia lakukan.

Karena merasa memiliki kesempatan maka Baekhyunpun membalikkan posisi mereka dan ia sudah duduk diantara paha Chanyeol. Menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terbakar gairah dengan peluh yang samar-samar dapat ia lihat. Baekhyun melirik penis Chanyeol terlihat sudah siap untuk di'apa-apakan', ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Any request?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, sayang." Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan tidak melakukan apapun kemudian Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan membalas Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat. Maka ia hendak membalikkan posisi mereka kembali namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menyentuh kejantananya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Tangan Baekhyun yang tergolong kecil menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan itu terasa sangat penuh.

"Sssshhh—" Chanyeol menahan desahannya ketika Baekhyun mulai mengurut kejantanannya perlahan. Ia menatap Chanyeol seperti jalang dan itu jelas membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat. Ia melakukan gerakan maju-mundur pada tangannya dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berekspresi. Genggamannya menjadi semakin erat dan kecepatan gerakan tangannya pun semakin cepat. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol merasakan terdapat gejolak dahsyat dari dalam dirinya.

"Berhenti, Baek." Chanyeol memerintah secara sepihak dan Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia kembali membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah padam dan matanya terpejam erat ketika ia merasakan adanya gesekan diantara kedua penis mereka. Kejantanan Baekhyun mulai berkedut dan Chanyeol segera menghentikan gesekannya.

Penis Chanyeol mulai menuruni dan kembali menggesek lubang senggama milik sang ayah. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat. Ia sangat menahan hasrat untuk segera disetubuhi dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya juga menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan penis Chanyeol pada permukaan lubangnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu dan kembali mendecakkan lidah, "Aku sudah membuang lube milikku dan sekarang aku tidak memilikinya satupun." Ia berkata dan hampir putus asa. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan _intercourse_ dengan Baekhyun tanpa bantuan lube, dan ia pikir Baekhyun akan merasa sangat sakit.

Tapi alih-alih membiarkan Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berkata "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai pengalaman pertama." Dan itu jelas membuat Chanyeol terharu.

Jemarinya mulai menggapai cincin berkerut milik Baekhyun dan meraba itu dengan perlahan. Baekhyun merasakan otot-ototnya menjadi tegang dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Leguhannya semakin menjadi ketika Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan gelisah, melihat wajah Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

Mereka meleguh bersaut-sautan akan kenikmatan yang terasa. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tubuhnya manakala ia merasa bahwa kejantanannya sedang terjepit nikmat oleh lubang ketat sang ayah. Ia pun meraih penis Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan 'maju-mundur'nya.

"Oh, Chanyeolhh—" Baekhyun merasakan bahwa penisnya mulai berkedut dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Chanyeol semakin cepat melakukan 'treat' pada penisnya dan juga membobol senggama milik Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya sebuah cairan kental keluar dari kepala kejantanan Baekhyun yang kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka menikmati pagi ini dengan sebuah ceita erotis.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku,"

.

.

.

 **Beneran TAMAT**

.

.

Hello.

Sekuel dari **beau;daddy** udah tamat yesssssssssss.

Duh maaf ya aku kok kayaknya molor banget namatinya. Selain aku punya rutinitas juga (fyi aku mahasiswi tingkat akhir hoho *tua), aku kena WB -_-

Tapi begitu tengok draft yang sebelumnya udah aku buat sayang juga karna aku kemarin awal-awal udah bikin 1/3 cerita. Akhirnya ditulis sampai akhir jugaaa

 **Gimana endingnya menurut kalian? Tulis di review yes!**

Duh sori nih buat kalian yang berharap kalo canyol tuh bukan anak asli baek. Tapi dari awal aku emang bikin ini ff _incest_ hehehe.

Ataupun buat kalian yang mungkin pengen sad ending, akutu ga mampu bikin yang sedih-sedih :'''

Syudah ahhhh~~ Bye! Jangan lupa review.

Terimakasih yang sudah meluaangkan waktu untuk membaca :3

 **P.S** Ohya, gimana sama bagian ena-enanya chanbaek? Ku udah lama ga nulis bagian ena2 jadi rada kikuk gitu waktu nulis lagi bagian ini. heheh. Sori yah kalo semisal kurang panas. Lol. Seriusan akutu ga baca ulang :'''

 _Beneran BYE~~~~~_


End file.
